BEWARD
by PPimenta
Summary: Bella Swan sempre amou o ship Rosemmett, mas quando o relacionamento de seus ídolos acaba e Rosalie engata um novo romance com Edward Cullen, Bella decide se tornar a maior hater de todas.
1. Um

**Olá! Sejam bem-vindos! Essa é a primeira fic que posto aqui neste site (posto no Nyah e no wattpad), espero que gostem! Já temos DEZ capítulos prontos, então dependendo dos leitores aqui, talvez dê para postar duas vezes por semana *-***

* * *

 **DISCLAIMER:** Crepúsculo não me pertence, mas a história BEWARD sim. Adaptei a minha original TRASSY (que podem encontrar no wattpad) para esse universo que tanto amo.

* * *

 **UM**

Era noite e estava nevando. Bella olhava os flocos caírem através da janela de seu quarto, enquanto terminava a segunda xícara de chá. O gosto era muito bom, apesar de estar apenas morno no momento. Ela esperava pacientemente que seu notebook ligasse, após derrubá-lo sem querer da cama.

— Vamos, ligue - resmungou.

Talvez não tão paciente assim.

O notebook abriu a tela na área de trabalho e logo Bella clicou no navegador para poder entrar no facebook e em seu blog, pois o twitter já estava logado no celular. Ela havia tido um dia exaustivo na Universidade de Chicago, ainda podia sentir os dedos dos pés congelando por ficar tanto tempo fora de casa.

Quando conseguiu finalmente logar-se nas duas contas, sorriu mais tranquila. Isabella Swan apesar de ter vinte anos, era uma fã assídua do casal Rosemmett, seu shipper preferido desde o primeiro filme da adaptação da série de livros que mais amava ler. Quando o casal assumiu o romance além das telonas, Bella quase infartou. Era o sonho dela virando realidade! Desde os dezesseis, ela acompanhava o casal, sendo considerada a líder do fã clube oficial Rosemmett. Seu facebook, twitter, instagram e blog, eram todos voltados para seus ídolos.

Então, quando Bella recebeu uma mensagem de suas amigas virtuais que tinha saído uma notícia que Rosalie e Emmett haviam se separado, ela ficou louca. Precisava ir atrás de todas as fontes não sensacionalistas, colher informações com seus blogs parceiros e dedicar-se a descobrir se o twitter de Rosalie havia sido alvo de brincadeiras de pessoas que não tinham o que fazer.

Os olhos castanhos de Bella marejavam enquanto suas mãos tremiam ao ver o desespero das amigas em todas as redes sociais. Tinham até fotos de Emmett sem a aliança de compromisso! Sentindo que seu mundo desabaria, a morena tentou acalmar as amigas, enquanto fazia uma busca mais apurada.

Todos os sites que noticiavam a separação eram sensacionalistas. Poderia ser uma mentira... Emm poderia apenas ter esquecido de colocar a aliança depois de tomar banho. Ou ele poderia ter engordado um pouco e não coube mais no dedo! Sim, a aliança deveria estar sendo ajustada. Droga, Emm era muito gostoso, não havia nenhuma gordurinha naquele abdome.

Isabella não sabia o que pensar.

Um amor tão transcendente quanto o de Rosalie e Emmett não acabava de um dia para o outro. Devia ter alguma explicação coerente. Bem, Bella queria acreditar nisso. Ela e todas as amigas fãs dos dois.

Sem ter muito o que fazer, Bella decidiu postar uma coletânea de fotos do casal, mostrando que o amor verdadeiro era inquebrável, assim como Rosemmett. Que elas deveriam ficar unidas, pois era o que os dois famosos esperariam de seus fãs.

— Eles não podem se separar - falou consigo mesma. - Eles são almas gêmeas. Será que esses putos sensacionalistas não sabem respeitar isso?!

Com dor de cabeça, Bella desligou o notebook e deixou o celular por perto, caso recebesse no meio da noite alguma informação importante. Era tão difícil manter-se tranquila em meio a um tornado! Rosalie e Emmett eram o seu alicerce após a morte do irmão, Ben. Foi o que a tirou da depressão e a manteve sã.

Não poderia perder mais uma coisa que amava.

Sentindo-se mais sonolenta, a morena cobriu-se e adormeceu, tendo sonhos confusos que no outro dia não se lembraria.

* * *

 **NOTA DA AUTORA:**

 **Hey, essa história é leve, bonitinha e precisa de muito amor e carinho, pois não é um romance só casal e pronto. Tem todaaa uma construção para chegar aonde quero. Enfim, o que estão achando? Vou responder a todos que comentarem 3**


	2. Dois

**Olá! Voltei com o capítulo dois dessa história que tanto amo. Estão animados? Bora ler!**

* * *

 **DOIS**

Isabella Swan aquecia-se na Academia de Ballet Swan, onde sua mãe Renée havia construído um reinado. A ABS era muito conhecida e conceituada, crianças e adolescentes pagavam uma fortuna por apenas uma mísera vaga que demorava meses a aparecer.

Olhando-se no espelho que rodeava a sala em que aquecia-se, ela fazia os exercícios mais uma vez, tornando a tentar a acertar os velhos passos que sempre executava com perfeição. Nos últimos dias, Bella andava perdendo-se na contagem e tropeçava o ritmo da música. Ela não podia errar mais. Tinha uma apresentação em Nova Iorque em cinco meses e, tinha que ser algo esplendoroso.

Era sua última apresentação, sua carta de liberdade... Renée não a atormentaria mais com coisas que para Bella, há muito tempo, deixou de ser importante.

Mais um _Grand Battement_ e um _Adagio,_ então _,_ ela pôde respirar, deitando-se finalmente ao chão, encarando o teto alto e amadeirado. Droga, aquela sequência de movimentos a deixava exausta. A neve caía do lado de fora e Bella não via a hora de ir para a Universidade de Chicago, enterrar-se em livros.

Todos os dias, ela acordava de madrugada e treinava durante horas até poder ir à Universidade para cursar o que sempre sonhou de verdade: Literatura Inglesa.

Bella amava as palavras e desde muito nova apaixonou-se pelos livros. Porém, a mãe queria que a filha fosse uma bailarina profissional e treinou-a com afinco até conseguir tal êxito, mesmo Bella sendo desengonçada quando começou.

Quando estava pronta para ir à Universidade, tomada banho e com roupas limpas - não suadas, graças à Deus -, viu a mãe que a observava com os lábios crispados. Não era um bom sinal, mas quando era? Renée parecia um bloco de gelo e tudo piorou quando Ben faleceu há cinco anos. Nem Charlie, seu pai, descongelava a mãe.

— Você deveria estar mais envolvida com o Ballet.

Isabella revirou os olhos, colocando uma mecha do cabelo atrás da orelha. Suspirou, não querendo estressar-se mais do que andava estressada nesses meses. A pressão estava com força em cima de seus ombros, pois era Ballet, eram provas difíceis e a recente separação pública de Rosemmett. Tudo de uma vez e por pouco, Bella ainda conseguia respirar.

— Eu treino cinco horas por dia - retrucou.

— Quase nada - Renée devolveu com o queixo erguido. - Eu treinava doze horas consecutivas, no mínimo.

Sem tempo para ouvir mais das reprimendas conhecidas da mãe, Isabella apenas a beijou na bochecha e saiu sem dizer mais nada. Precisava estudar.

Do lado de fora da ABS, sentiu o vento gelar até o cérebro, como se estivesse tomando sorvete rapidamente. Correu até seu Mini Cooper vermelho, agradecendo por não ter estacionado tão longe. Assim que entrou no carro amado - presente de Charlie -, Bella ligou o aquecedor para tentar esquentar-se enquanto dirigia até a Universidade de Chicago. Aproveitou para sintonizar em sua rádio preferida que relatava sobre as fofocas de _Hollywood_.

Quando estacionou na costumeira vaga próxima ao café que sempre fazia o desjejum, viu a cabeleira azul acenar-lhe efusivamente, antes de abrigar-se ao calor do recinto. Bella sorriu para a amiga e pegou o que precisava para ir até ao café e às aulas.

Escutou as botas fazerem barulho quando fez sua breve corrida até o interior do café, sentindo os músculos relaxarem quando o ar quente lhe fez companhia. Procurou rapidamente por Alice enquanto tirava as luvas. Encontrou-a sentada perto do aquário, fascinada pelos peixes, como se não os vissem todos os dias.

— Hey, Alice - cumprimentou-a ao sentar-se em frente à amiga.

— Bella, é impressão minha ou Dori está mais gordinha? - questionou, batendo o indicador no vidro, assustando o peixe que nada tinha a ver com a peixinha da Disney.

— Deve ser impressão sua, _Darla_. Já pediu?

Alice revirou os olhos, mas abriu um sorriso ao assentir sobre a pergunta.

— Donuts de canela com glacê para mim e pretzel doce para você. Além de duas xícaras fumegantes de chocolate-quente, como sempre. Devo acrescentar que sou a melhor amiga do universo?

Bella arqueou uma sobrancelha, não conseguindo disfarçar o sorriso. Sim, Alice Brandon era a melhor amiga do universo. Talvez fosse pela cabeleira azul, que Bella dizia ser o amuleto de sorte de Alice, pois desde que pintou as madeixas naquele tom azulado, a vida pacata da senhorita Brandon mudou da água para o vinho.

— Obrigada pela gentileza, melhor amiga do universo.

— Qualquer dia te cobro - piscou um olho. - Então, alguma novidade sobre o mundo fantástico de estrelas de Hollywood?

Alice não fazia parte das pessoas que lambiam o chão para atores no estrelato. Ela preferia lamber o abdome do guitarrista da banda Check The Wind, mas nos pôsteres grudados em seu quarto, claro. Não daria o gostinho de expôr o amor platônico pelo adorado guitarrista que agitava a noite dos universitários em Chicago. Muito menos por ele ser o Yang de sua vida Yin. E mesmo que fisicamente os opostos se atraiam, para Alice, o homem ideal de seus sonhos tinha que ser tão louco quanto ela.

— O _webloid_ ainda está sendo sensacionalista sobre Rosemmett e seu fim. Entendo que a separação foi pública, mas mesmo assim, não era motivo para tantas mentiras! O que esses cães sarnentos não fazem por dinheiro, hm?

— Por dinheiro fácil, eu viraria uma cadelinha sarnenta sem problemas. Só publicar algo no twitter e _boom_ , dinheiro entrando na minha conta. Será que eles estão precisando de uma fonte em Chicago?

Isabella ergueu o dedo do meio, criando uma crise de risos em Alice. A morena sabia que a amiga estava apenas a alfinetando. O riso morreu assim que os pedidos foram entregues. Bella pegou a xícara e cheirou discretamente o aroma do chocolate cremoso, sentindo água na boca. Assoprou por um momento, antes de embebedar-se de uma das sete maravilhas do mundo.

— Oh, Deus - Alice gemeu ao tomar um gole de seu chocolate-quente também. - Não me canso de beber essa delícia. Fechem as portas, senhores, pois só sairei daqui depois de ter três vezes o meu peso.

— Não sei se os professores concordam com o seu raciocínio. Prova no segundo horário, lembra?

— Isabella-mata-prazeres - resmungou. - Terei que contentar-me com apenas uma dose dessa _belezinha_.

Depois de alimentadas, ambas saíram para o frio que as esperavam durante o breve caminho até a Universidade. Narizes avermelhados e bochechas coradas eram sinônimo naquele ambiente. Elas agradeciam que a chuva tivesse dado uma trégua durante a madrugada, o que deixava apenas a neve e o vento do inverno como empecilhos até o campus.

— Chicago deveria ser quente - constatou Alice, assim que adentrou à sala de aula. - Não quente como os países tropicais, também não me imagino com a pele bronzeada. Mas quente como San Diego, talvez. Sim, San Diego é o meu nível de calor preferido.

— Ah, gosto do clima daqui.

— Modo conterrânea na área - riu, procurando sentar-se enquanto o professor entrava na sala. - Bella, você sim, consigo imaginar com a pele bronzeada e uma _piña colada_ nas mãos. Na verdade, posso visualizar a cena em um futuro próximo.

— Com marcas de biquíni e tudo?

— Que marcas de biquíni, meu amor? Sou adepta do _topless_ até nas imaginações.

A morena tentou não rir e por pouco não teve êxito, mas aproveitou que o professor começou a passar _slides_ sobre os escritores do último século, para fazer como a maioria da turma que anotavam tudo e assim não ter que preocupar-se muito com o estudo para a prova do próximo horário.

Quando chegou à noite, morta de cansaço e com olheiras, Bella relaxou dentro da banheira em meio a água morna e cheiro de lavanda das bolhas. Desde os dezoito, a morena preferiu morar sozinha. Não era algo que sua mãe permitisse, todavia, Charlie deu carta branca, dizendo apoiar a filha na decisão que ela escolhesse. Então, morava sozinha; era um alívio, ela gostava de pensar.

Após o banho relaxante, Bella não teve vontade de cozinhar, por isso ligou para uma pizzaria e cuidou do jantar rapidamente. Enquanto esperava pela bela pizza de _pepperoni,_ atualizava-se em todas as redes sociais, vendo indignada uma foto que vazou de Rosalie e um outro cara. Os dois pareciam sorridentes e isso não era possível! E Emmett? Como ficava nessa equação?

Bella ainda tinha certeza que o rompimento era algo promocional por causa do novo filme de Emm. Poxa, Rosalie tinha uma tatuagem com o nome do amado nas costelas! Isso era algo que deveria ser importante. Sem contar que Emmett era o mais apaixonados dos caras! Tinha até feito uma música para ela e cantou - desafinadamente, claro, mas ainda sim de forma linda - em público, dizendo o quanto a amava.

— Quem é esse branquelo com ela? - grunhiu.

Não que ela fosse menos branca que ele, mas estava com raiva e no momento, só sabia xingar o homem que segurava a mão de Rosalie com um sorriso nos lábios.

Em fúria, digitou até os dedos doerem, procurando sobre o homem misterioso. Descobriu ser um ator novato que estava escalado para interpretar um jovem inglês em um filme que o nome não tinha sido divulgado ainda. Havia algumas cenas vazadas e ele podia até ser bonito, mas o sorriso arrogante o acompanhava. Como Rosalie poderia estar envolvida com alguém como... _ele?_

— Respira fundo - disse a si mesma. - Esse tal de Edward Cullen não é ninguém especial para Rosalie. Aliás, Rosalie e Emmett se amam, isso é algo incontestável.

Mais tranquila - pelo menos ela tentava acreditar estar mais tranquila -, Bella dedicou-se a esclarecer os fatos quando descobriu que Edward e Rosalie participaram de um Leilão Beneficente. Simples, era publicidade, crua e em sua melhor espécie.

Sorriu quando uma outra foto saiu, nessa Rosalie estava sozinha e ainda usava a aliança de compromisso que Emm havia lhe dado. Ah! Parecia que as coisas estavam começando a voltar ao normal.

* * *

 **NOTA DA AUTORA:**

 **Aos pouquinhos vamos tendo maior interação, essa história levo mais para algo original, sem clichê de amor 24h por dia (não que eu não ame), por isso tenham paciência para vê-los juntos, tá? Logo vocês se apaixonarão por Bella, Alice, Edward. Todos são lindinhos.**


	3. Três

**Amei os três comentários que tivemos! Vivi, Alice é a melhor amiga do universo, cola nela que você vai ser feliz para sempre! Boa leitura, leitores!**

* * *

 **TRÊS**

O inverno em Chicago sempre foi considerado o pior do país, com temperaturas baixas e sensação térmica mais baixa ainda. Era fácil distinguir turistas dos conterrâneos. Os turistas encapuzavam-se até o último fio de cabelo - assim como os próprios cidadãos da cidade -, mas, eles mal conseguiam dar dois passos sem tremerem, o que dificultava no momento de conhecer os pontos turísticos.

Foi complicado para Alice acostumar-se com o clima, porém, quando saiu de San Antonio com a mãe em uma viagem sem volta, ainda era uma garotinha de tranças em cada lado da cabeça. Tinha seis anos e estava assustada por deixar o pai em outro estado. Ela o amava, mas não questionou a decisão da mãe. Pelo menos o veria nas férias, o que de certa forma, aquecia seu coração.

— Alice, está tão quieta hoje.

Alice balançou a cabeça, tentando dispersar os pensamentos sobre o dia que mudou-se com a mãe para a cidade do vento. Talvez a notícia que recebeu tenha feito os sentimentos guardados retornarem.

— Meu pai vai se casar - disse para Bella no refeitório da Universidade. - É um pouco estranho, sabe? Desde que minha mãe se mudou comigo para Chicago, Robert viveu em uma solidão eterna. E agora, por uma mensagem de texto recebo a notícia mais inesperada que poderia haver.

Isabella só tinha visto Robert Brandon por fotografias, seja as amareladas de quando a cabeleira azul da amiga ainda não era presente ou as recentes, nas redes sociais de Alice. E, aquele senhor robusto, de bigodes e uma careca lustrosa, nunca a deixou mais surpresa como agora.

— Se casar? - questionou embasbacada. - Assim, do nada?

— Pois é! Como filha única de um amor juvenil, acredito que eu merecia mais que mensagens de texto. Uma ligação, no mínimo.

— Ele não disse mais nada?

— E o senhor _Leôncio_ alguma vez foi cuidadoso com as palavras? Não, Bella. Recebi apenas: "Alie, casarei no próximo mês". Quem em sã consciência se casa em fevereiro?

Bella soltou uma risadinha pela piada da amiga, pois imediatamente conseguiu imaginar o pai de Alice entre variadas almôndegas suecas e uma noiva. A noiva da mente criativa da morena era estrelada por Pica-Pau mostrando as pernas cabeludas e um olhar sedutor.

— Bem, talvez seu pai seja um dos últimos românticos da década. Casar-se em fevereiro é sinal de casar-se no dia quatorze. Está preparada para visitar San Antonio em pleno dia dos namorados?

Alice gemeu ao fechar os olhos. Ela tinha esquecido completamente que era em fevereiro que os pombinhos apaixonados comemoravam a união amorosa. E, saber que provavelmente o pai quis tornar-se um cavalheiro com seus quase quarenta anos, a fez lembrar-se de certo rapaz de cabelo encaracolado louro e um sorriso arrasador. Jasper estaria naquele casamento, era tão claro quanto cristal.

— Droga, ver Jazz com a namorada vai ser a cereja do bolo. Isabella Swan, você precisa ir comigo neste casamento. É praticamente código moral de melhores amigas do universo se ajudarem em casamentos de pais de meia idade, onde o ex-namorado estará lá todo pomposo com a atual. Por favor, Bella, não me deixe encher a cara e arrancar tufos daquela cabeleira escura de Maria.

Alice e Jasper conheceram-se em um verão quando estavam de férias, em San Antonio. Ele era o típico garoto texano que usava botas e chapéu, além do sotaque forte. A beleza era algo questionável - pelo menos para Bella -, mas para Alice, aquele sorriso e o jeito dele montar à cavalo, a tinha feito apaixonar-se rapidamente. Para Jasper, não foi nada fácil esconder o quanto a garota de Chicago o encantava. Uma conversa aqui, uns beijos ali e um romance de verão começou.

Eles tentaram manter a relação à distância, mas Alice acabou descobrindo que uma nova pessoa tinha roubado seu cowboy. Maria, a morena que fingiu ser uma amiga intermediária entre os dois, sendo que na realidade, não passou de uma cobra peçonhenta.

Bella entendia o pedido da amiga. Jasper Rivera não era apenas o ex-namorado de Alice, mas um dos filhos do braço direito de Robert Brandon. Seria inevitável o reencontro entre os dois e Bella sabia o quanto Jazz havia mexido com os sentimentos da garota de cabelos azuis.

— O que se dá de presente em um casamento no Texas?

— Rolos de feno, com toda a certeza! - Alice disse. - Isso é um: "sim, Alice, irei com você de mãos dadas para o inferno" ou é apenas uma ilusão?

— Nunca fui muito avessa a infernos - a morena comentou, pronta para morder uma maçã. - Conte comigo, Alice. Sempre quis conhecer a fazenda de todas as suas fotos.

Apesar de ter concordado e ficado feliz pelo sorriso de agradecimento da amiga, Isabella sabia que faltar dias de ensaio seria algo completamente fora de questão para a mãe. Mas, Bella estava disposta a ajudar Alice. Mesmo que ouvisse pelo resto da vida sobre o quanto era irresponsável.

Horas mais tarde, quando Bella estava pronta para entrar no Mini Cooper vermelho e dirigir até seu apartamento, percebeu um panfleto preso em seu para-brisa. Puxou de forma que não o rasgasse e no ar quente do automóvel, conseguiu ler o que estava escrito. Era um _flayer_ sobre o show da Check The Wind no final de semana em um pub mais para o centro. Ela guardou o papel para mostrar à Alice depois.

No caminho para seu aconchegante lar, passou pelas ruas decoradas por obras de arte em cada esquina. Não era à toa que Chicago era conhecida por transpirar cultura. A cada dia, várias novos artistas tinham a chance de colocar seus sonhos em realidade.

Enquanto adentrava o estacionamento do condomínio em que morava, Bella ouviu o celular apitar diversas vezes. O som daquelas notificações só significavam uma coisa: alguma bomba sobre Rosemmett tinha explodido.

* * *

 **NOTA DA AUTORA**

 **O que estão achando? Sei que é paradinho porque é o ritmo da primeira fase mesmo, mas depois do capítulo dez a história fica bem mais agitada! (Se tivermos sempre comentários, posso postar todo dia cap novo até o dez, assim vocês acompanham o ritmo atual da fic). Obrigada por lerem! Fico muito feliz *u***


	4. Quatro

**Olá, leitoras lindas! Voltei com mais um capítulo. Aqui vemos um pouquinho sobre o fanatismo de Bella Swan haha. Tenham uma boa leitura! *u***

* * *

 **Quatro**

 **"ROSALIE HALLE DIVULGA SOBRE SEU NOVO FILME E ASSUME ROMANCE COM CO-ESTRELA** "

 _Que Rosalie Halle (25) é uma estrela em ascensão, isso é incontestável. Com início da carreira desde quando tinha três anos no elenco de "Barney e seus Amigos", a garota de cabelos louros e franjinha mostrou ter mais talento que apenas brincar com um dinossauro falante. Passou por diversos filmes desde então, tendo em seu currículo invejável: "Estou Com Você", "Menina" e "Brilho da Pequena Estrela do Amanhã". Mas, mesmo esse último levando várias indicações ao Oscar - o sonho de todo diretor que se preze -, não foi com ele que nossa estrela nada pequena estourou. Com vinte e um anos, uma vontade imensa de crescer e ter mais visibilidade em seu impecável trabalho como atriz, Rosalie Halle resolveu arriscar. Foi então que surgiu "Bree Turner", o papel que a levou além do topo, em "Quem sou eu?", uma série de quatro livros da prestigiada autora de romances, Tanya Denali (32), que teve seu auge nas telonas. Rosalie enfim pôde sentir o gosto do sucesso e, com ele, veio Emmett McCarty (28), seu par romântico na série de filmes, que levou para a vida real. Os dois tinham um romance de suspirar pelos cantos a cada segundo, algo pelo qual os fãs começaram a torcer por esse amor jovial que surgiu nas telonas. O que não se esperava, era a separação pública após diversos sites noticiarem histórias que não batiam com o perfil de Rosemmett (nome do "ship" do casal). E, além da bomba da separação, com o anúncio de seu novo roteiro em mãos, Rosalie assumiu um romance com sua nova co-estrela, Edward Cullen (27), um inglês não muito conhecido fora de seu país, mas que promete ser uma nova adição ao calçadão da fama. Agora a pergunta que não quer calar... Será "Roseward" (nome do "ship" do novo casal) um romance de suspirar como foi o de "Rosemmett", ou apenas mais uma ação de Marketing da indústria cinematográfica? Com essa questão, deixo que vocês pensem. Mais informações sobre Rosalie Halle e seus futuros planos, em breve._

 **Angela Webber - Jornalista da revista "Sonhos vs Realidade", às 19:05, em 17 de janeiro de 2018.**

Isabella Swan estava em um caso quase catatônico quando saiu do elevador. Mal conseguia dar passos até seu apartamento, mas deu simplesmente porque queria jogar-se na cama e chorar.

Assim que entrou em casa e trancou a porta roxa como de seu seriado preferido, Bella pareceu reviver, louca por notícias que contestassem a matéria de _Sonhos vs Realidade._

Procurou com afinco, não queria acreditar naquelas imagens onde a loura idolatrada estava expondo um sorriso imenso ao lado do tal Edward, além das mãos dadas. Rosalie não poderia fazer isso com Emm! Não poderia assumir um romance tão perto da separação com o amado. Era quebrar e pisotear no coração de Emmett McCarty, e de sobra, dos de seus fãs Rosemmett.

Mas não encontrou nada. Nada que dissessem o quanto o sensacionalismo é um lixo, nada que contradisseessem as palavras e _emoctions_ da própria Rosalie em seu twitter:

" _Novas inspirações, novos amores ❤"_

A resolução para seus problemas era sentar e chorar. Desde os dezesseis, Bella tem em Rosemmett a fortaleza para seguir adiante sem lembrar de como Ben faleceu. Ou do quanto ela era culpada por estar ao telefone e não prestar atenção nas brincadeiras do irmão caçula.

Agora toda a avalanche poderia cruzar a fronteira e atacá-la novamente. Não precisava disso nesse momento, não quando estava em reta final nas primeiras fases de sua vida, seja a acadêmica ou na dança. Precisava de alicerce, pois Renée dedicava-se completamente ao Ballet desde a morte do filho. Isabella não tinha mais uma mãe presente - não que ela fosse a mais presente das mães -, nem um pai que pudesse correr para os braços firmes e protetores. Charlie não era um homem de muitas palavras, escondia-se atrás dos números da empresa, no qual era CEO.

Então, sem forças para criar conteúdo ao fã clube que era líder, Bella apenas digitou uma mensagem para Alice, essa que respondeu dois minutos depois.

Nem meia hora havia se passado e Alice já entrava no apartamento da melhor amiga com sacos de papel cheios de gordura trans que poderiam ser facilmente nomeados como _fast food_.

— Hey, Bella. Não fique assim - abraçou a morena de lado, tentando diminuir o peso dos ombros dela. - Quer saber de uma coisa? Hoje a noite é nossa! Esqueça esses atores de meia tigela e nem pense em ir à ABS de madrugada. Vamos nos entupir de gordura enquanto assistimos o melhor filme do mundo. O que me diz?

Isabella fez a sombra de um sorriso que já deixou Alice mais satisfeita. Enquanto se sentava no sofá e desligava o celular - para não ter nenhuma recaída e procurar por notícias noite à fio -, a garota de cabelos azuis colocava o filme na tela 4K.

— Chegue para lá, mocinha. Deixe-me sentar e ver o barro acontecer.

O sorriso de Bella foi mais verdadeiro dessa vez. Alice abriu o pacote pardo e mostrou os lanches e fritas extra-grandes para a amiga, essa que aceitou de bom grado a bomba de caloria em forma de _junk food_.

Na cena em que a festa de Halloween estourava no filme, Alice questionou:

— Bella, já reparou que essa música é o fundo de _Look What Made Me Do_? Rainha não dá ponto sem nó.

A morena prestou mais atenção e percebeu que sim, era o mesmo fundo. Mas o que a fez gargalhar, foi a menção à Taylor Swift, coisa que nunca tinha imaginado sair da boca de Alice Brandon.

— Não sabia que gostava de najas.

Alice arqueou uma sobrancelha fingindo estar indignada. Ela poderia sim ser a louca das bandas indie, mas ainda tinha um pezinho na música pop.

— Sou a própria criadora de najas, meu bem.

Ambas sorriram uma para outra e se abraçaram com um suspiro. Ter Alice ali, era um bálsamo para Bella. Precisava pensar em coisas que não a quebrasse.

Então, antes de voltarem a atenção ao filme, Bella lembrou-se do _flyer_ do show de Check The Wind, a banda favorita de Alice. Levantou-se do sofá rapidamente, fazendo Alice estranhar a atitude precipitada da amiga. Procurou pela bolsa e enfim achou o papel amassado que estava guardado para entregar à garota de cabelos azuis.

— Isso é para você.

Alice pegou o papel enquanto Isabella sentava-se pronta para terminar de assistir o filme. Mas teve que tapar os ouvidos com o grito histérico da amiga.

— Check The Wind está voltando aos shows em pubs! Precisamos ir, por favor, Bella! Preciso escutar os acordes que fazem o meu corpo vibrar.

Bella revirou os olhos pelo drama de Alice. Check The Wind estava apenas há um mês sem fazer shows, não era algo que faria alguém se jogar pela janela, mas ela entendia que Alice era fissurada na banda. Contudo, nunca havia passado pela cabeça de Isabella que essa excitação toda de Alice, devia ao fato do guitarrista mais sexy de Chicago estrelar os sonhos pervertidos da amiga.

— Claro que podemos ir, sábado é tranquilo. Farei meu ensaio na parte da tarde e deixarei a noite livre.

— É por isso que te amo, senhorita Swan. Se eu fosse lésbica, beijava você agora.

— Só de pensar na possibilidade, talvez você seja lésbica e não saiba. - brincou Bella, sentindo o humor melhorar.

— Talvez - concordou. - Agora vamos voltar a assistir Regina George e seu reinado antes que eu queira comprovar a sua teoria.

E foi o que fizeram.

* * *

 **NOTA DA AUTORA:**

 **E aí, meninas? O que estão achando? Sei que normalmente vários capítulos que serão postados poderiam ser apenas um, mas é que nessa história vou postando enquanto vou escrevendo, por isso que demora um pouquinho a ter o casal.**

 **Mas me contem a teoria de vocês! Estou ansiosa para ler os comentários lindos de vocês *-***


	5. Cinco

**Meninas, essa fanfic tem várias fases, por isso é mais lenta no desenvolver. Espero que estejam gostando!**

* * *

 **Cinco**

Assim que Alice foi embora, Bella preferiu tomar um banho rápido, apenas sentindo a água quente em seus ombros. O cabelo foi lavado com o xampu que ela amava o cheiro e sentiu-se mais calma, mesmo que a próxima ação logo que saiu daquela nuvem de ar quente, foi voltar ao mundo real.

— Bella, Bella. - sussurrou ao tamborilar os dedos enquanto esperava a internet conseguir ultrapassar a lebre em seu passo de tartaruga. - É hoje que você mostra sua formação em várias temporadas de CSI.

Estralou os dedos quando o navegador piscou como se a seduzisse. Era a hora dela fazer o seu melhor papel, o de _stalker_.

A primeira imagem que apareceu no Google era a do sorriso característico do ator, exalando os dentes perfeitos demais para um inglês.

— Você deveria ser dentista, caro senhor Cullen. Nem a profissão certa sabe escolher. - resmungou com acidez. - Os olhos são um ponto a favor, devo dizer. Mas esse cabelo é nojento - enrugou o nariz.

Isabella abriu outras imagens de Edward, horrorizada com a troca feita por Rosalie, caso fosse verdade aquele circo midiático. Emmett era muito mais quente com a expressão fechada em seu rosto, que Edward com seu sorriso de espreitar uma presa a todo instante.

Fechou as imagens com medo de pegar vírus em seu notebook e foi procurar o que interessava, a ficha completa de Edward Cullen.

 **Nome:** Edward Cullen

 **Filiação:** Carlisle e Esme Cullen, adotado desde os três anos de idade.

 **Cidade Natal:** Liverpool.

 **Data de nascimento:** 21 de junho de 1990.

 **Altura:** 1,83

 **Signo:** Gêmeos (quase câncer).

 **Comida Preferida:** Espaguete com almôndegas.

 **Bebida Preferida:** Cerveja Artesanal.

 **Cor Preferida:** Verde.

 **Primeiro Beijo:** Aos dez anos com a melhor amiga e ex-namorada, Jessica Stanley.

 **Formação:** Ator pela Universidade de Liverpool.

 **Hobby:** Tocar violão e contar piada sem graça.

 _Edward Cullen conheceu o teatro aos onze anos na escola e apenas porque foi obrigado. Os professores viram talento no garoto robusto de bochechas rosadas e confiaram a ele um papel principal, onde o mesmo aprendeu a tocar violão, assim como a atuar também, sua maior paixão descoberta. Em sua carreira está incluso teatros e curtas de baixa renda, quase nada reconhecidos. Foi encontrado em um festival de curta-metragem por Leah Clearwater, diretora e cineasta famosa em seu ramo. Aceitou o papel do jovem inglês no filme Vagalumes Sem Destino, filme este que Rosalie é protagonista. Mudou-se para Los Angeles há dois meses e o primeiro contato com Rosalie foi nos testes para o papel. Não havia pronunciamento sobre seu romance nas redes sociais oficiais, apenas em pequenos grupos de fãs (se é que seriam considerados fãs). A única foto sem borrões em que ele estava com Rosalie era a do Leilão Beneficente._

A morena tinha conseguido o arquivo mais profundo possível da vida de Edward Cullen, mesmo com fontes escassas e comentários de contas antigas do próprio ator, que ainda não foram apagadas da internet. Era pouco ainda, aquele arquivo tinha muito para crescer, mas dava para um começo.

Deixou o arquivo de lado para dar atenção ao fã clube e a notícia que bombardeou a todos os Rosemmett. Com lágrimas a escorrer, Bella viu o desespero das amigas em tentar contrariar aquela frase de Rosalie sobre novos amores.

 _"Calma, isso é promocional. Eles estão fazendo um filme juntos, por isso Rosalie foi obrigada a fazer parte dessa sujeira"_ , tuitou. Se ela tivesse tuitado algo na hora que viu a matéria, estaria tão desesperada quanto as outras fãs.

Em segundos o tweet teve diversos compartilhamentos e curtidas. Garotas diziam que Rosalie era uma bruxa por deixar Emmett por uma ação de marketing e apesar de Isabella concordar entre termos, ela entendia que o pivô da separação era o inglês de sorriso colgate. Se o senhor Cullen fosse famoso, não precisaria ser carregado nas costas pela carreira de Rosalie.

E Bella iria provar isso direcionando a raiva de suas amigas para o alvo correto; Edward.

Não deixou o cérebro raciocinar com a maturidade de sua idade real. Simplesmente desligou-se de consequências e futilidades quando clicou para cadastrar-se em uma nova conta no twitter, com o codinome: Edward Haters.

Aquele seria o lugar onde suas frustrações e as de suas amigas seriam canalizadas. Rosalie precisava perceber que Edward Cullen não valia o esforço. E se não fosse pelo fã clube que a amava, que fosse pelo que odiava o seu novo "namorado".

* * *

 **NOTA DA AUTORA:**

 **Lembra quando eu disse que tínhamos 10 cap prontos? Agora já escrevi até o 14, então está tranquilo ir postando. Se tivermos comentários, volto rapidinho! (Os comentários é porque me incentivam a escrever e isso é bem realidade, sabe? Fico desanimada quando não tem retorno) :/**

 **Mas me digam, o que acham que vai acontecer? Contem as teorias!**


	6. Seis

**MEU DEUS, VOCÊS COMENTARAM AAAAAAAA Estou tão feliz que vou postar outro agora e se comentarem, posto mais um amanhã *u***

 **Tenham uma boa leitura, minhas Bewards!**

* * *

 **Seis**

— Mais uma vez - pediu Renée. - Vamos, Isabella. Repita mais uma vez!

Bella fechou os olhos e contou até três lentamente antes de repetir os passos que estava treinando com tanto afinco mais uma vez. O suor escorria pelas têmporas e nuca, o cabelo preso em um firme coque estava molhado de tantas horas treinando para sua última apresentação que seria no começo do verão. Ela tinha apenas cinco meses para se dedicar o máximo e mesmo que o fizesse, nunca era o suficiente para Renée Swan.

— Erga mais a perna... queixo lá em cima. - ordenou. - Não! Assim não, seja mais delicada, tenha a leveza de uma pluma e a força de uma leoa. É isso o que eu quero, passos firmes, mas delicados. Veja - Renée repetiu os passos que a filha estava fazendo com uma delicadeza e maestria muito mais encantadora. - Compreende? Firme - sustentou o peso na ponta do pé - Mas delicado. - ergueu o rosto e rodopiou com os braços seguindo os movimentos.

— Eu nunca serei como você, mamãe.

Renée suspirou e não disse nada, apenas acenou que Bella deveria continuar a treinar.

A morena travou os dentes com raiva, pois já estava há seis horas treinando para aquela maldita apresentação e mesmo cansada, ainda tinha à noite o show da Check The Wind para ir com Alice.

Duas horas depois, Bella estava vestida confortavelmente em uma calça jeans e casaco de _cashmere_ vinho por cima do moletom de dormir. Ela não estava preocupada em ficar bonita, pois se estivesse, não estaria usando nos pés as botas em tom marrom que eram feias por fora, mas quentinhas por dentro.

Enquanto passava pelas ruas à procura do pub em que seria o show da banda, Isabella ouvia Thunder atentamente. Ela gostava da batida e cantarolava até sem perceber; a letra da música mexia com ela. Parou apenas quando estacionou na rua lateral do pub e ouviu alguém cutucando a janela. Por causa do frio, as janelas estavam embaçadas, mas ela sabia quem era.

— Já estou indo! - gritou ao pegar a bolsa tiracolo que combinava com as botas feias.

Assim que abriu a porta do Mini Cooper Vermelho, sentiu o vento gelado queimar as bochechas. Estar acostumada ao ar gélido era completamente diferente de gostar de respirá-lo.

— Você demorou!

Bella revirou os olhos enquanto ligava o alarme do carro. Quando pôde finalmente prestar atenção na moça de cabelos azulados, viu que a amiga estava com uma jaqueta de couro por cima do característico pulôver verde de natal com uma rena estampada.

— Não ria! Ele pode ser ridículo, mas é mais quente que toda essa sua roupa. - grunhiu ao puxar Isabella para dentro do pub - Vamos, estou ansiosa para vê-los tocar!

Ao passar pelas portas de aço, o ambiente com luzes azuis e amarelas apareceu. Não era um lugar grande, mas tinha um bar com variadas bebidas presas em prateleiras e alguns sofás feito de pneus que pareciam nada confortáveis. Do outro lado ficava um palco que era de onde as luzes amareladas vinham. Todos os instrumentos musicais já estavam esperando e faltavam os músicos. Para Bella, havia muitas pessoas circulando no mesmo local e chegava a ficar quente. Para Alice, o que importava era ver o guitarrista mais gostoso de Chicago.

— Quer cerveja? - Bella resmungou.

Alice aceitou mesmo que estivesse mais ansiosa com o que estava por vir naquele palco.

A morena aproveitou as identidades falsas para pedir as cervejas mais geladas do local. Ela gostava das que tinham sabores. Quando conseguiu pegar duas cervejas, avistou a amiga sentada em um sofá de pneus e caminhou até ela.

— Essa tem gosto de cerveja?

Diferente da amiga, Alice odiava cerveja sem ter o sabor original de cerveja. Não entendia como Isabella tomava "cervejas" com gosto de outra coisa.

— Sim, senhora - Bella respondeu sentando-se ao lado de Alice - Hey, até que é confortável isso aqui. Pensei que minha pobre bunda doeria por dias.

— Não seja dramática - Alice riu e quando Bella deu um gole grande no gargalo da cerveja, a de cabelo azul leu o rótulo da cerveja que tinha sabor. - Argh! Cerveja de café? Você consegue ser mais estranha que antes, Bella. Mas tudo bem, eu ainda te amo.

No mesmo instante quatro caras apareceram no palco e só se pôde ouvir gritos das pessoas no pub. Isabella não tinha ideia que a fama daqueles meninos tinha crescido daquela forma.

— Bella, vamos mais perto, por favor...

Os olhinhos de certo gato alaranjado de um filme de ogros, fizeram com que os pés cansados de tanto treino de Bella se movessem até ficar na lateral do palco, próximo ao guitarrista. Os gritos de Alice Brandon eram tão altos que Bella até se surpreendia. A garota de cabelos azuis realmente amava aquela banda universitária.

A voz do vocalista explodiu em uma canção que fez Bella sorrir. Era Thunder, a mesma que estava ouvindo no carro, mas em um estilo mais lento e gostoso de ouvir. Até bateu palmas quando a música chegou ao fim. A próxima que Check The Wind começou a tocar não era conhecida para a morena, mas Megan parecia saber a letra de cor, porque cantava com ardor cada estrofe.

A senhorita Brandon não ligava se estava parecendo uma louca por cantar todas as letras originais da banda, coisa que poucos naquele recinto sabiam, muito menos ligava se os olhos dela cobiçavam os braços tatuados de Adam Carrey, coisa que ela não deixou de notar - ele estava usando apenas uma camiseta de mangas curtas colada ao corpo pelo suor. A visão dos deuses, diria ela, mesmo que era provável que ele congelaria se saísse do calor do pub vestido daquele jeito.

— Eu amo esse cara.

Bella engasgou com a cerveja quando ouviu a amiga sussurrar. Alice não era de ser uma fã de dizer "eu amo esse cara". Isso era algo que Alice debochava em Isabella, o que fez a morena questionar se a amiga já estava bêbada logo no início da noite.

Cansada das mais de seis horas de treino de Ballet, Bella apontou a cerveja vazia para Alice e rapidamente fugiu até o bar, pedindo mais uma cerveja de café. Sentou-se ali mesmo, esperando que os pés relaxassem.

— Sozinha?

Procurou a voz que vinha logo atrás de si e encontrou um par de olhos tão escuros quanto os dela.

— Com minha amiga, mas ela parece ser a fã número um da banda.

O homem encostou-se ao balcão ao lado de Bella e suspirou pesadamente quando viu os jovens gritando pela música mais agitada que estava tocando.

— Eles tem um belo vocal, admito.

— Sim.

O silêncio pairou entre os dois e o rapaz a olhou com uma piscadinha, pegando a cerveja que esperava.

— Cerveja de café, tem bom gosto.

— Obrigada - Bella respondeu constrangida, bebendo mais um gole da cerveja. - Qual o seu nome?

— Quentin, mas pode me chamar de Quen. E o seu, bela dama?

A morena riu da cantada e disse o nome rapidamente, pois sentiu a necessidade de ir ao banheiro. Despediu-se de Quen e correu para esvaziar a bexiga. Quando voltou, Quentin não estava mais no balcão e Isabella agradeceu, não queria conversar com estranhos. Aproveitou para sentar em um dos sofás livres e mexer em suas redes sociais. Com um sorriso estampado no rosto, ela viu que o twitter que havia feito em poucos dias, já estava com milhares de seguidores. Bella estava certa em odiar aquele inglês com dentes mais brancos que _chiclets_ , pelo visto.

— Te achei! Nossa, está quente aqui, né? Vou pegar umas cervejas. Não suma, Bella!

Alice nem deveria se preocupar com o sumiço de Bella, porque a amiga estava cansada demais para infiltrar-se entre os animados universitários que dançavam ao som de um DJ. A banda já tinha terminado seu ato e a morena nem tinha notado os últimos acordes, pois estava concentrada demais no iPhone.

Logo Alice apareceu com mais cervejas e sentou-se ao lado de Isabella, entregando a cerveja com gosto de chocolate para a amiga.

— Acho que você acabou com o estoque das cervejas de café, tinha só essa de chocolate.

— Obrigada - Bella pegou a cerveja e tomou, gostando do sabor mais adocicado. - É boa também.

— Você está cansada, Bella. Quantas horas ficou rodopiando nas pontas dos pés?

— Seis horas e meia - deu de ombros - Mas já estou acostumada.

A amiga suspirou e até mordeu a língua antes de dizer algo que espetasse o ego de Renée Swan. Alice não queria que a situação entre mãe e filha ficasse pior que já estava, o que era fácil de acontecer desde a morte do irmão caçula de Isabella.

— Senhoritas?

O _barman_ de olhos azuis e cabelos espetados segurava dois drinques que pareciam bem caros, enquanto sorria para as amigas sentadas no sofá de pneus.

— Sim? - Alice perguntou, sem saber o que o rapaz bonitinho fazia ali.

— Mandaram entregar estes drinques à Max - deu o drinque para Bella - e à Chloe. - entregou o de Alice.

— Acho que você está enganado - Bella riu ao tentar devolver o drinque. - Não somos Max nem Chloe.

— Foram bem enfáticos em dizer que Chloe era a de cabelo azul e Max a amiga dela. Bem, preciso voltar ao bar. Aproveitem os cosmopolitan!

As duas ficaram com medo de estar batizada a bebida, mas como foi o _barman_ que entregou, decidiram dar um pequeno gole para verem se tinha um gosto diferente. Estava com o gosto característico do cosmopolitan, então aproveitaram.

— Que estranho, será que nos confundiram com essas duas garotas? Pelo menos ganhamos bebidas grátis!

— Teve um cara que me cumprimentou no bar - Isabella começou a dizer - Chama Quentin, mas falei o meu nome para ele. Não teria porquê nos chamar de Max e Chloe.

— Esse Quentin não tinha fixação por pés, não? - sorveu o resto do líquido que queimou a garganta. - Bem, podemos ser Max e Chloe por hoje, até gostei da sonoridade.

Bella não entendeu sobre o comentário de fixação por pés relacionado ao nome Quentin, contudo, preferiu concordar com Alice... Elas poderiam ser Max e Chloe por uma noite. Com esse pensamento, tomou o drinque por completo, esse que logo a aqueceu. Isabella precisava mesmo esquecer dos problemas.

* * *

 **NOTA DA AUTORA:**

 **Olá, leitoras que tanto amo. Adorei cada comentário e queria agradecer a todos eles. Obrigada! Vocês são lindas :3 Temos já algumas teorias e estou muito feliz porque é com teorias que as coisas engrenam! Fiquem à vontade para comentarem todas as ideias que tiverem... e o que mais está em jogo... QUEM É MAX E CHLOE?**

 **bjssss e até mais, lindas!**


	7. Sete

**Boa leitura! E Obrigada aos comentários lindos *u***

* * *

 **Sete**

Para Edward Cullen, atuar sempre foi sua prioridade, bem, talvez desde que foi obrigado a entrar no grupo de teatro da escola quando tinha onze anos e mesmo que não tenha sido seu sonho antes disso, ao poder representar outra pessoa ou ideia, se apaixonou de tal forma, que começou a se ver apenas como ator.

Mas a vida de ator tinha seus altos e baixos, na maioria das vezes os "baixos" que venciam essa estatística. Com Edward não foi diferente, ele atuou em peças da escola, em filmes _trash_ e seu maior destaque foi em um curta-metragem que rodou o mundo e foi por ele que Leah Clearwater o encontrou em um festival cinematográfico que estava premiando curtas de baixa renda.

Leah ficou encantada pelo talento bruto que viu naquelas cenas, acreditou que se lapidado da forma certa, Edward poderia colocar qualquer ator Hollywoodiano no chinelo. E era isso que ela queria, atores que se moldariam em suas mãos, que brilhariam por causa de sua engenhosa direção e roteiro.

Ela viu potencial em Edward e apesar dele ser conhecido apenas no Reino Unido, Leah o queria e quando colocava algo na cabeça, era difícil contrariá-la. Edward não quis aceitar, não era sua pretensão tornar-se um astro de cinema, porém Leah foi tão convincente e por não ser qualquer dia que se recebe uma oportunidade dessas, Edward aceitou. Ele só não sabia que mudaria o rumo de sua vida de tal maneira.

— Deixa eu adivinhar... – _aquela_ voz perto do ouvido o fez arrepiar. – Está pensando na sua família?

Rosalie era uma surpresa muito bem vinda para Edward. Ele nunca imaginou que aquela mulher mundialmente conhecida veria algo a mais nele, nem que o convidaria para um _pub_ depois do teste para o papel que o colocou como seu par romântico. Mas ela o fez e apesar de Edward saber que Rosalie tinha recém saído de um relacionamento muito intenso, não pôde negar quando ela sorriu mostrando as covinhas após o primeiro beijo deles, beijo esse em uma passagem de cena. Aquela loura o fisgou, ele só não sabia se ela era uma sereia ou uma pescadora.

— No meu pai, ele deve estar ansioso para o jogo do Liverpool com o Real - disse enquanto dispersava os pensamentos sobre sua trajetória profissional. - Inclusive, linda... Você vai comigo no Tylers assistir o jogo, não é?

Rosalie estava gostando deste frescor que Edward proporcionava a ela, era algo muito mais fácil de lidar que as justificativas sem valor de Emmett sobre o fim do relacionamento dos dois. Mas, apesar de estar dando uma chance de seguir em frente, Rosalie ainda não estava cem por cento envolvida com o senhor Cullen. Não seria um olhar de filhotinho de cachorro que a faria sentar-se entre vários homens, enquanto entornavam cervejas no gargalo, para assistir uma partida de futebol. Ela ainda não estava apaixonada a este ponto.

— Desculpe, Ed - sorriu antes de deixar um beijo suave no pescoço dele. - Mas vou passar essa.

Edward ergueu uma sobrancelha e suspirou um pouco decepcionado ao passar uma mão nos fios revoltos, enquanto via Rosalie voltar para o _set_ de filmagens. Ela teria mais algumas cenas para serem gravadas, mas ele já estava liberado. Edward queria Rosalie com ele no Tylers, imaginava que a garota de seus sonhos assistiria aos jogos com ele ou que pelo menos mostraria mais fervor sobre uma final épica como aquela que estava para acontecer. Mas talvez ele estivesse sonhando alto demais ou tivesse que se contentar com a realidade.

Alguns minutos se passaram e o ruivo estava olhando pela terceira vez o horário na tela do iPhone. Aquelas horas pareciam se arrastar, zombando da cara dele. Tudo o que Edward queria era um banho e uma boa cerveja.

Sem ter muito o que fazer, buscou usar o tempo ocioso para vasculhar seu nome no Google, algo que veio em sua mente como uma curiosidade repentina. Quando milhares de resultados apareceram mostrando a dimensão em que seu nome estava na mídia, Edward em vez de ficar assustado, sentiu uma energia revigorante correr por suas veias. Era como se o seu valor estivesse finalmente dando as caras.

Clicou em alguns fóruns de fãs que ele nem acreditava que já tinha e passou a analisar o que achavam de seu trabalho. Não concordava com metade dos elogios que regavam à sua beleza, porém massageava o ego, tinha que admitir.

Quando Rosalie chegou e disse que estava livre para irem embora, Edward desligou a tela do iPhone rapidamente, dando total atenção à bela mulher à sua frente. Ele ainda não acreditava que o sentimento que sentia por Rosalie era recíproco, mas só de saber que ela estava lhe dando uma chance, já o fazia se sentir um dos homens mais sortudos de Los Angeles. De mãos dadas e sorrisos cúmplices, os dois se despediram do pessoal e foram embora no carro de Rosalie.

Edward ainda não se sentia muito confortável no apartamento luxuoso de Rosalie, tanto que poucas vezes aceitou o convite para uma bebida e alguns petiscos. Ele achava o ambiente muito colorido que chegava a arder os olhos. Mas ele acabou aceitando desta vez.

— Vou tomar banho, aceita me fazer companhia?

Apesar de Rosalie ser uma visão do paraíso, tomar banho juntos requeria uma intimidade extremamente grande para o inglês, o que não era o caso, pois estavam em um início de relacionamento, mesmo que ele sentisse algo mais forte por ela.

— Er... Acho que vou procurar alguma série para vermos. Tudo bem?

Rosalie achava fofo o lado inglês reservado que Edward tinha, algo muito diferente de Emmett, que nunca desperdiçava um pedido de banho a dois. Porém ela também achava excitante os corpos molhandos ao travar uma batalha sensual e sentia falta daqueles momentos regados a risos cúmplices com o ex-namorado.

— Claro. _Mi casa és su casa._ — disse ao entrar no banheiro, deixando um rapaz a suspirar enquanto procurava por algo na santa Netflix.

O inglês rolava pelos nomes das séries, sem realmente lê-los. Estava distraído demais com o barulho do chuveiro que proporcionava pensamentos impróprios. Rosalie era linda nua e imaginá-la tomando banho quase o fez voltar no tempo e dizer-lhe sim à proposta.

— Segure seus nervos, Cullen. É apenas uma mulher.

Clicou em uma série chamada The Sinner que tinha Jessica Biel como protagonista, o que deixaria Rosalie feliz e ficou a esperar pela presença da loura.

Deitou-se na cama espaçosa e ligou o ar condicionado, suando pelo calor nada parecido com os dias de verão em Liverpool. Nem parecia que era inverno, do lado de fora das janelas não havia um cenário branco de neve.

Enquanto esperava por Rosalie, aproveitou para entrar no twitter, curioso com a descoberta de novos fãs. Quem mexia nas redes sociais dele desde que tinha conhecido Leah Clearwater, era seu produtor, Quentin. Ao logar-se na conta, uma das coisas que o fez arregalar os olhos e abrir a boca em uma careta nada sedutora, foi ver que entre os _trending_ _topics_ estava a _hashtag_ #OdiamosEdwardCullen.

Ele não sabia o motivo de não ter sido comunicado de tamanha aversão a ele, mas não importava. Para muitos, aquela _hashtag_ era sinal de decadência, para Edward era algo incrível. Não importava se o amavam ou se o odiavam, se ele estava naquele lugar, é porque o nome dele estava sendo visto, assim como a atuação dele.

Poderia ter ligado para Quen e pedido um relatório, poderia ter tentado se defender quando clicou na _hashtag_ e viu que eram assuntos tolos de _haters_ , mas o que o ruivo fez foi nada mais que gargalhar a tal altura, que além de Rosalie colocar a cabeça para fora do banheiro preocupada, as bochechas do rapaz ficaram mais vermelhas que tomates maduros.

— O que houve?

— Eu amo meus _haters_ — respondeu ao balançar o iPhone. - Sim, eu tenho _haters_! E olha só essa MillaVanilla "#OdiamosEdwardCullen porque ele tem olhos separados demais!".

A loura olhou para o inglês como se ele tivesse quatro cabeças. Ninguém gostava de _haters_ , era algo que apenas deixava a depressão mais aparente. Muitos colegas dela tiveram que fazer terapias por causa daquele tipo de pessoa, Rosalie realmente não entendia o motivo do riso.

— Não é engraçado.

— Rose, eu realmente tenho olhos separados! Essa é a graça. - comentou ao tentar conter o riso, sentindo-se bobo por estar sendo avaliado negativamente por Rosalie. - Já tomou seu banho? Escolhi essa série, parece ser boa - mudou de assunto, escondendo o celular no bolso da calça.

Por sorte Rosalie aceitou a mudança de assunto e assentiu, dizendo que faltava apenas passar creme no corpo. Edward não pegou no iPhone novamente, mas tinha planos para quando estivesse em casa. Aquela _hashtag_ não estava nos _trending topics_ à toa.

* * *

 **NOTADA AUTORA:**

 **Meninas, conheçam nosso neném Edward Cullen. Agora... será que as teorias de vocês mudaram depois deste cap? Hahaha Contem tudo!**


	8. Oito

**Boa leitura! Sejam bem-vindas ao Texas :3**

* * *

 **Oito**

Alice estava a roer as unhas enquanto esperava Isabella no aeroporto. A morena teve um imprevisto com a mãe e só estava um pouco atrasada, mas Alice não pensava em resmungar, pois sabia que a agenda da amiga era apertada e mesmo assim ela tirou um tempo para ir ao casamento de Robert em San Antonio.

Cinco minutos se passaram até que Bella aparecesse com as bochechas coradas e um milhão de pedidos de desculpas no olhar.

— Hey, está tudo bem. - tentou tranquilizá-la. - Vamos, não vejo a hora de ver essas perninhas apreciando o sol. - Alice bateu nas próprias coxas por cima do jeans.

Bella segurou o cachecol vermelho um pouco acanhada. Alice estava usando apenas uma jaqueta de couro, como se não sentisse o frio congelar os ossos e por isso Bella pensou estar vestida demais para conhecer o Texas.

A viagem foi tranquila, sem muitas turbulências. Viajar na primeira classe era novidade para a moça de cabelo azul, mas mesmo negando, Bella sabia ser insistente quando queria, então as duas desfrutaram de conforto e comida boa no tempo em que estiveram no ar.

— Meu pai disse que a picape já está nos esperando. - falou quando desembarcaram.

— Quanto tempo falta para chegarmos na fazenda? - Bella questionou tirando o cachecol para secar discretamente o pescoço que estava suado. Realmente o sul era mais quente.

— Uma hora e meia na estrada e estaremos em Pedacinho do Paraíso. Não faça esse biquinho, a paisagem é linda, então aproveite esse tempo como turista!

A morena deu de ombros, não vendo outra alternativa. Ambas saíram do aeroporto com malas cheias de roupas que daria para um mês inteiro, nem parecia que na verdade ficariam quatro dias.

— Droga, droga, droga! - chiou Alice. - Meu pai não fez isso...

Quando Bella iria perguntar o que houve, um rapaz trajado com calça jeans de lavagem surrada e camisa xadrez de flanela, saiu da picape azul desbotada. Ele mascava algo que não parecia ser chiclete e Isabella enrugou o nariz quando o mesmo cuspiu no chão depois de mexer no chapéu escuro.

— Alie - cumprimentou com um sorriso convencido. - Moça bonita - virou-se para Bella e tirou o chapéu em forma de respeito. - Entrem, _tá_ frio aqui fora.

Ele não deixou com que elas ajudassem a colocar as malas na carroceria, pois era muito capaz de fazer aquilo sozinho - de acordo com ele -, comentário esse que fez Alice revirar os olhos.

— Sério que sentem frio com este inverno? Está o quê? Uns... 77ºF?

O cowboy fitou o moça morena e deu de ombros, sem muito o que dizer. Ela parecia ser uma daquelas riquinhas que viveram a vida toda em uma bola de cristal, protegida e imaculada dos demais povos.

Alice não riu da indignação da amiga nem pediu que parassem na pedra que amava tirar foto toda vez que passava por ela. Alice estava confusa com aquela pessoa que mal a olhava nos olhos, sendo que o errado da história era ele. _Pelo menos a cadelinha sarnenta tinha ficado em casa_ , pensou.

O tempo da curta viagem foi passando em silêncio, Isabella tardiamente havia percebido que o humor agradável da amiga estava cabisbaixo. Então ficou atenta a qualquer ruído, para que ajudasse quando fosse preciso. Talvez Alice chorasse por dentro e queria estar ali para dar-lhe a mão. Pelo o que tinha entendido, aquele era Jasper Rivera, com uma barba pronunciada que a fez não reconhecê-lo pelas fotografias de Alice.

— Enfim chegamos - suspirou a de cabelo azuis. Queria pular daquela picape e nunca mais respirar o mesmo ar que Jazz, mas sabia que era impossível. - Seja bem vinda à Pedacinho do Paraíso, onde nasci e aprendi a amar os animais.

Isabella encarou pela janela da picape a porteira de madeira e o gramado verde quase dourado por causa sol. Ela podia ver ao longe duas vacas leiteiras, uma branca e outra marrom, além de gansos correndo para perto de um pequeno lago. Não tinha nada a ver com o pensamento de terra árida e cheia de feno. Aquela fazenda era cheia de vida, talvez fosse mesmo um pedacinho do paraíso.

— O senhor Brandon está no escritório, longe da gritaria das mulheres. Pode parecer que está quieto, mas tenho certeza que todas aquelas senhoras estão amontoadas na cozinha, algo sobre a busca do doce de leite perfeito - Jasper disse quando estacionou a picape embaixo de uma árvore na lateral da grande casa branca com janelas azuis celeste. - Vou levar as coisas para o seu quarto, Alie. - puxou as duas malas sem muito esforço da carroceira - Foi um prazer conhecer você, moça bonita.

— É Bella.

— Bella - deu uma piscadinha. - Qualquer coisa, podem me chamar. Agora preciso ir.

A morena sentiu um tapinha nos ombros quando o rapaz se foi para dentro da casa e se encolheu ao olhar para Alice.

— Não se deixe enganar por aquele sorriso e nem pelas coxas grossas naquela maldita calça quente. - resmungou. - Vamos, preciso saber quem é a mulher que vai se casar com meu pai porque nem isso ele me disse.

Bella já tinha tirado o grosso casaco de lã e estava se sentindo constrangida por parecer uma dondoca com tanta roupa em uma fazenda. Ao entrarem na casa, a sala espaçosa de teto alto e sofá de couro na cor conhaque, parecia ainda mais quente. Apesar do cômodo estar vazio e tudo o que quisesse era tomar um banho para tirar o suor do corpo, Isabella seguiu Alice por um corredor que ficava cada vez mais perto das vozes estridentes.

— Sinto cheiro de doce de leite.

A cozinheira mais velha sorriu quando reconheceu a voz da menina. Ela amava Alice como uma filha.

— Oh, menina! Como está tão crescida - a senhora roliça a abraçou, fazendo um silêncio perdurar entre as outras mulheres. - Os cabelos estão da cor do céu! Eu poderia lhe dar umas palmadas por pintar seu cabelo, se não tivesse a achado tão linda quanto um querubim.

— Faltam-me as asas e poderei soltar flechas nas pessoas, porque você sabe... eu seria um cupido.

Uma mulher alta e de pescoço longo apareceu na visão de Alice, fazendo o riso dela morrer aos poucos. Pelo olhar verde e os cabelos negros como carvão, Alice sabia que aquela mulher com poucas rugas perto dos olhos só poderia ser Lucy, mãe de Maria.

— Alice, que surpresa adorável. Seu pai não me disse que viria - deu um sorriso que para todos parecia genuíno, menos para quem o era dirigido

— Papai está casando e não chamaria a única filha para prestigiá-lo? Acho que não conhece tão bem o senhor Brandon - devolveu com o mesmo sorriso que Lucy lhe dera.

Lucy a fitou como se quisesse eliminar uma barata ante seu sapato, mas havia pessoas demais para ela ter o prazer de demonstrar o descontentamento pela presença da futura enteada.

— Acredito que a eternidade que amanhã será nos dada, será tempo suficiente para conhecê-lo melhor - disse como se tivesse vencido uma briga de galo ao notar o nariz de Alice se dilatar. - Ouvi que sentiu o cheiro do doce de leite... venha nos dar uma opinião, estamos indecisas sobre qual usar no bolo.

Engolindo qualquer vontade de matar alguém, Alice provou os doces que estavam divididos em vários potes e estendeu para Bella algumas colheradas. A morena estava perdida demais naquele confrontamento entre futura madrasta e futura enteada. Parecia que a escolha de Robert não foi muito aceita pela amiga.

— Apesar de estar _adorando_ ficar aqui me empanturrando de doce, preciso levar Bella para descansar. Ela não está acostumada ao Texas.

Isabella sentiu as bochechas corarem, pois só naquele momento as dez mulheres na cozinha perceberam a presença dela.

— Nem tinha te visto, sinto muito por não me apresentar direito. Sou Lucy Halkins quase Brandon. Você deve estar cansada mesmo, precisa de algum chá? Georgia pode levar algum para você.

— Não, muito obrigada, senhora Halkins. Só preciso de um banho, Alice que é um pouco exagerada.

Alice puxou Bella enquanto a mesma se despedia previamente das mulheres na cozinha.

— Hey, por que você ficou assim? - perguntou enquanto subiam as escadas.

— Não a trate como se fosse a dona da casa, Bella. Essa mulher pode ter os olhos mais doces, mas não é flor que se cheire. E sabe como eu sei? Só uma cobra gera outra e Maria é o pior tipo de réptil.

— Ah... ela é a mãe da namorada do cowboy - sussurrou e constatou o óbvio. - Vocês serão irmãs!

— Se Deus quiser, impeço isso antes. Espero que até amanhã meu pai crie juízo e deixe de pensar com a cabeça de baixo. Eu sei como as mulheres Halkins podem ser ardilosas.

No final da escada, um corredor despontava com várias portas de madeira. Só de tocar com as pontas dos dedos em uma delas enquanto andavam, Bella sentiu o acetinado de melhor qualidade.

A última porta se abriu antes que Alice e a amiga entrassem no quarto, revelando um homem gordinho e careca que ostentava um bigode com curvas nas pontas.

— Pequena Alie, você chegou e nem falou com seu pai. Que grosseria! Sarah não anda te dando educação?

Alice poderia cuspir palavras que feririam os dois, mas decidiu apenas correr para os braços do pai e abraçá-lo. Mesmo sendo turrão, ela sabia que o pai não estava a falar sério. Pelo menos queria acreditar nisso.

— Desculpe, papai. Senti o cheiro de doce de leite na cozinha.

— Minha formiguinha voltou para casa. - beijou-a no topo da cabeça, fingindo não ver o azul escandaloso - Essa é sua amiga da cidade grande? Isabella, não é?

— Isso, mas pode me chamar de Bella - a morena falou baixinho, sentindo que estava atrapalhando o momento dos dois.

— Pois então seja bem vinda, senhorita Bella. Minha casa é modesta, mas cabe todo mundo com muito amor e barriga cheia. - falou com o sotaque forte e Bella não pôde deixar de imaginar o personagem Leôncio - Pequena Alie, desfaça as malas e venha aproveitar o dia. Com tantas pessoas correndo para preparar esse casamento... talvez ele saia hoje mesmo. Nunca vi mulher mais ansiosa que Lucy.

A morena chamou por Alice antes que a visse explodir com o pai, pois já podia ver a fumaça saindo pelas orelhas da amiga.

— Não faça nada, Alice - pediu quando entraram no quarto. - Se seu pai vai casar com Lucy é porque ela deve fazê-lo feliz e não é justo tirar isso dele.

Alice sentou-se na cama e alisou a colcha de retalhos que tinha desde pequena. Era difícil entender que o pai sempre solitário estava para se casar e quando imaginou uma madrasta, não era a mãe de Maria.

— Maria se instalou aqui e está roubando o meu lugar. Não é nem sobre Jasper mais, agora é meu pai, entende? Não queria perder isso para ela também.

Bella abraçou a amiga e fez cosquinha quando viu que a de cabelos azuis estava para deixar uma lágrima rolar. Ela não poderia ver Alice chorando, não era o certo. Alice era um raio de sol, a que chorava em meio a dramas sempre foi a morena.

— Isso, ria! Agora precisamos falar sobre um assunto realmente sério. - disse quando pôde ver um breve sorriso na amiga - Aqui tem wifi?

A garota riu abertamente, tacando uma almofada em Isabella.

— Sim, sua besta. A senha é _paraíso na terra_ tudo junto - deu uma piscadinha. - Eu sou ótima com senhas, pode falar a verdade.

Enquanto Bella conectava o iPhone no wifi, se sentindo enfim mais calma - ela queria ter mexido nas redes sociais desde que havia saído do aeroporto -, Alice abria o closet e tirava de lá dois vestidos floridos, um com mangas curtas e outro de alcinhas.

— Aqui, use isto depois do banho. - entregou o de alcinhas - E Bella? Não se preocupe, não farei nada para acabar com o casamento do meu pai. Não vivo aqui e por isso não tenho o que opinar. Mas sobre Maria... você ainda terá que me segurar para não arrancar tufos da cabeça dela, assim, só de precaução.

A bailarina arqueou uma sobrancelha e assentiu, pegando o vestido com a mão que não mexia no celular. Ela estava pronta para pegar a toalha felpuda que Alice havia dito que estava no armário, quando viu várias notificações no twitter. Bella abriu um sorriso satisfeita, pois a cada dia a _hashtag_ crescia mais e naquele momento acabava de entrar nos _trending topics_.

— Acho que é o seu fim, senhor Cullen - falou consigo mesma.

Deixou o iPhone na cama e foi banhar-se. Precisava tirar todo aquele suor do corpo.

* * *

 **NOTA DA AUTORA:**

 **Meninas, esses capítulos no Texas são extremamente necessários para amarrar todas as pontas que vou deixando. Alice e Jasper pode ser que tenham algo, mas no futuro, ok? Hoje eles estão com a cabeça longe demais do coração.**

 **Espero que tenham gostado!**


	9. Nove

**Bom dia, lindas! Tenham uma boa leitura! :3**

* * *

 **Nove**

Bella nunca na vida tinha pescado um peixe. Não que ela não gostasse de peixe, mas sempre que o viu, ou era em aquários ou no prato. E ali estava ela, sentada em um toco na beira do lago, com Alice mostrando como deveria pegar a minhoca para colocar no anzol.

— Tem que escolher a minhoca certa, não pode ser muito fina porque senão a bichinha morre à toa e nem pode ser muito gorda porque o peixe não come - explicava com as mãos enfiadas na terra escura e úmida. - Veja, esta é do tamanho ideal. Então você espeta a coitada e _voilà_ , o anzol está pronto para jogar no lago.

— Tem certeza que é assim? - Bella sorriu amarelo, sem a mínima vontade de concretizar o ato.

— Claro, Bella! - riu enquanto tirava algumas minhocas para a amiga. - Toma, essa está no tamanho certo. Tente colocá-la no anzol.

— Tudo bem - a morena suspirou derrotada.

Isabella pegou a minhoca com um pouco de nojo, colocou-a no anzol como Alice havia dito e balançou a vara para que a linha fosse mais longe.

— Viu? Nem era difícil!

Um breve sorriso apareceu no rosto de Bella, assentindo com o que Alice tinha dito. Realmente era fácil, bastava esperar o peixe fisgar a minhoca.

— Você não vai pescar? - perguntou para a de cabelo azuis que estava lavando as mãos no lago.

— Ah, quero aproveitar melhor o sol. - deu de ombros - Vou tirar esse chapéu e deitar aqui ao seu lado. Não se preocupe, se o peixe fisgar, eu te ajudo.

Enquanto as amigas estavam na beira do lago, longe de todo o alvoroço do casamento que seria no dia seguinte, sentada nos degraus da porta da cozinha estava Maria com vontade de se juntar a elas.

— Hey, ovelhinha.

Maria ergueu os olhos e fitou o rosto do namorado. Ainda não acreditava que ele havia a pedido em namoro, pois todos sabiam o quanto Jasper era apaixonado por Alice.

— Jazz - sorriu ao sentir o peito se aquecer. Estar apaixonada por ele desde pequena foi o que a fez aceitar o pedido, mesmo que isso tenha magoado tanto a amiga de infância.

— Você não pode se esconder para sempre... Tem que enfrentar Alice, assim como eu também tenho.

— É tão complicado. Ela me odeia, Jazz!

O cowboy respirou fundo e fitou o horizonte com o coração pesado. Nunca teve a intensão de machucar Alice nem Maria. A moça que agora ostentava cabelo tão azul quanto o céu, sempre foi dona de seu amor, mas ela só o notou no último verão. Ele tentou, Deus sabe o quanto ele tentou manter o relacionamento à distância com a ajuda de Maria, porém, o cowboy percebeu a cada dia que passava, que não era o amor dele que faria Alice voltar para a fazenda nem para os braços dele.

— Ela não pode te odiar - falou por fim. - Eu sou o culpado de tudo isso.

— Jazz...

— Ovelhinha, não se preocupe. Vou falar com ela primeiro e explicar o que aconteceu. Não quero que perca a amizade de Alie por minha causa.

Maria abriu um sorriso, pois se sentia cuidada por ele e isso a deixava em êxtase. Era sinal que se importava.

— Obrigada, Jazz - levantou-se em um átimo e selou os lábios dos dois. - Amo você daqui até a lua.

Jasper a abraçou brevemente, deixando um beijo na testa antes de partir para o trabalho. Maria não se abateu por uma falta de resposta porque sabia que naquele coração ogro, havia um pedacinho destinado a ela.

Conforme a tarde passava, Bella ia se encantando aos poucos com cada detalhe da fazenda Pedacinho do Paraíso. Não é como de ela fosse uma pessoa sem alma e que nunca tinha visto uma fazenda. O problema é que ela só tinha visto... pela televisão. Mas tudo era palpável e à olho nu na fazenda do pai de Alice, isso a deixou surpresa e animada. Pessoas simples riam muito mais que pessoas ricas, isso era fato.

— Alice, estou morrendo de sono - resmungou quando a amiga tentava a acordar às cinco horas da manhã do dia quatorze.

— Queria te mostrar como é ordenhar uma vaca e o leite da manhã é o melhor. Venha, vamos ordenhar Barbie.

Isabella abriu apenas um olho e encarou aquele sorriso espoleta. Não, definitivamente não. Ela precisava dormir se queria estar em pé na hora do casamento.

— Não vou tirar leite de nenhuma Barbie. Não estrague minha infância assim.

— Argh! Tudo bem, eu vou sozinha. Mas saiba que todos já estão de pé.

Alice saiu do quarto com um pequeno bico que logo desmanchou-se e tornou-se uma risadinha. A amiga já estava se doando demais naquela viagem e secretamente tinha fotos de tudo. Quem imaginaria que Bella Swan pescaria, alimentaria as galinhas e ajudaria a colher as flores do campo? Pois é, ninguém! Já tinha conseguido alguns pequenos milagres.

Quando encontrou Barbie no celeiro, puxou a banquetinha e o balde, arregaçou as mangas de camiseta meia estação e colocou as mãos na massa... ou nas tetas.

— Barbie, sou eu, não precisa ficar agitada. Quero só pegar um pouquinho de leite para o café da manhã. - em resposta, a vaca soltou um bufo.

— É difícil encontrá-la sozinha.

Uma voz fez Alice arrepiar até os pelinhos escondidos à sete chaves. Mas não era uma voz qualquer, era a voz daquele cowboy sem vergonha.

— Não estou sozinha, Barbie está aqui.

— Alie - chamou-a, sentindo o peito arranhar com o nome dela. - Não fuja de mim toda hora.

— O que você quer, Rivera? Você simplesmente deixou de falar comigo e quando entrei em contato com papai, descobri que você estava namorando aquela cobrinha! Então eu acho que tenho o direito de não querer ver sua cara nem pintada de ouro. A da outra eu sou obrigada porque a mãe dela colocou as unhas no meu pai, mas a sua não!

Jasper tirou o chapéu e abaixou a cabeça um pouco envergonhado. Não era certo o que ele fez, porém estava tão confuso e com medo. Alice era a pessoa que ele amou desde pequeno, mas sabia que não tinha futuro. Ela morava em Chicago e ele naquela cidade pequena do Texas.

— Alie, me ouça - pediu com aqueles olhos tristes. - Que futuro teríamos se estivéssemos juntos? Eu não sou um homem da cidade grande, não importa o quanto te ame e o quanto meu desejo seja você comigo para sempre. Aqui é o meu lugar, entende? Meu sonho é ter dinheiro o suficiente para comprar a minha terrinha, construir a minha casa, casar com a mulher que amo e ter filhos com ela. Mas nem isso posso ter! Por favor, Alie... não aguento ver o desprezo em seu rosto. Peço perdão por te deixar sem falar nada e principalmente por começar algo com Maria. Não me odeie e nem a ela. Só... pareceu certo - soltou um suspiro. - Maria ajudava tanto nós dois e isso a machucava, não queria que ela sofresse também. Eu gosto dela, Maria é a certa para mim. Ela pode me dar todos os meus sonhos.

Alice estava segurando a teta da vaca por muito tempo, então aos poucos foi soltando. Aquele monte de palavras jogadas não faziam sentido para ela. Jasper estava dizendo que a amava, era isso? Mas que o amor por ela não era maior que o sonho dele.

— Não sei o que dizer - falou quando soltou o fôlego. - Imaginei que seríamos maior que a distância.

— Alie, pelo amor de Deus! Pouco me importa essa maldita distância _hoje_ — rugiu e o som assustou Barbie que acabou derrubando o balde meio cheio. - É no amanhã que estou pensando! Você é uma garota da cidade grande, estudada e que tem planos bem longe do Texas. Onde me encaixo neles? Apenas nos seus verões? Nos natais? Isso é uma merda, sabia? Eu te amo e quero me casar com você, ter filhos com você. Quero chegar da montaria de um touro e encontrar você em casa com os braços abertos para me abraçar. _Isso_ , Alice, isso eu nunca vou ter! Porque você não deixaria a sua vida por mim e eu sei que também não viveria longe da minha vida. Entender isso doeu como um coice de uma mula, então fiz o que pareceu certo, escolhi Maria. Ela vive aqui, sempre gostou de mim e não vai me abandonar de uma hora para outra como sua mãe abandonou seu pai.

Um soco no estômago teria sido menos doloroso que aquela enchurrada de palavras. Jazz foi sincero em cada coisa que havia dito e isso machucava ainda mais Alice. Ele a amava, mas não a escolhia. Assim como ela não o escolheria um dia. Viver com os pés na terra fresca era gostoso, mas não todo dia. A vida dela estava toda em Chicago.

— Oh, Alie. Não chore, minha linda - o cowboy aproximou-se dela e a puxou para ficar em pé. - Não chore, por favor. Eu sei que dói. Sinta o quanto meu coração pede para abraçá-la e dizer que a amo, que tudo vai ficar bem - colocou a palma da mão feminina sobre o peito dele. - Ele bate assim por você. - tirou uma mecha azul que estava grudada na bochecha por causa das lágrimas dela - Infelizmente terminar era a nossa única opção, antes que isso se transformasse em algo muito maior e acabássemos nos odiando por nenhum ceder.

Alice o abraçou, querendo que aquela dor acabasse.

— Não tive coragem de te falar antes, porque sei que arriaria. Mas hoje criei coragem porque isso amargou sua amizade com Maria e ela está se sentindo péssima.

Soltou-se dele e enquanto fitava-o, percebeu que não tinha volta. Jasper parecia verdadeiro e ela sabia que tinha razão. Talvez tenha sido ela a destilar veneno e não Maria. Poderia remediar isso. A amizade voltar já era outra coisa bem mais difícil.

— Vou conversar com Maria. Obrigada por esclarecer as coisas.

— Seu pai se casa hoje com Lucy e não queria que nada acontecesse de ruim. Lucy estava com medo que eu voltasse atrás do meu compromisso com Maria, já que você está aqui e percebi como estavam se estranhando.

— Então era isso? Todo aquele olhar de desprezo pela minha vinda era isso?

Jazz não entendeu o que Alice disse baixinho. Apenas deu-lhe um beijo na testa e disse que precisava voltar ao trabalho.

Alice arregalou os olhos quando lembrou o que tinha feito na noite passada. Ela tinha prometido não fazer nada contra o casamento, mas nada a impedia de colocar _acidentalmente_ água oxigenada no xampu que estava no banheiro do pai. Robert era careca, então aquele xampu era de Lucy. Na hora em que colocou, não pensou nas consequências.

Correu para a casa esquecendo até de encher o balde com leite novamente. O coração pulava desenfreadamente, queria chegar no banheiro antes de Lucy tomar banho. A mulher era morena, sabe-se lá que cor ficaria a água oxigenada naquele cabelo.

Porém, ao pisar na sala de estar, sentiu que já era tarde demais. Todos estavam em pé, em volta de alguém no sofá e pelo olhar de Bella, Alice sabia que era a culpada.

— Alice! - Robert rugiu. - Você fez isso com Lucy?!

O senhor gordinho saiu da frente e apontou para os cabelos de Lucy que estavam em um tom estranho entre amarelo e laranja.

— Eu... Eu... - gaguejou ao tremer-se dos pés à cabeça. - Perdoe-me, papai. Perdoe-me!

— Não é a mim a quem deve perdão - pontuou. - Estou decepcionado com você, pequena Alie. - suspirou e abaixou a cabeça. Não sabia que seria tão difícil para a filha aceitar a mulher com quem sentiu o amor novamente depois de tantos anos sozinho.

Alice nunca pensou que veria aquele olhar no rosto do pai de novo. Só tinha visto uma vez, quando Sarah e ela tinham ido embora.

Com a cabeça estourando de dor, subiu as escadas indo diretamente ao quarto. Estava envergonhada pela atitude que teve, deveria ter seguido o conselho de Bella. Alice magoou uma das pessoas que mais amava na vida.

— Alice, você tinha dito que não faria nada! - Bella disse assim que entrou no quarto e trancou a porta.

— Era para ser uma brincadeirinha, nada tão ruim assim. Ela ainda pode se casar com papai.

— Se Lucy ainda querer!

— Não me faça sentir ainda mais culpada, está bem? Sei que errei e vou remediar isso. Lucy e papai se casarão hoje ou eu não me chamo Alice Brandon.

Isabella suspirou e sentou-se ao lado de Alice que estava encolhida na cama. A morena acordou com os gritos pela casa e levou um susto quando viu a cabeleira de Lucy. Sabia que ali tinha dedo da amiga.

— Você tem alguma ideia de como remediar isso? - perguntou mais calma.

— Não sei, essa água oxigenada é muito boa, por isso uso na hora de tonalizar.

— Então acho que a única forma de você mostrar que está arrependida, é pedindo desculpas adequadamente a noiva de seu pai.

— Sim, tem razão. Não sei o que estava pensando quando fiz isso - abraçou Bella. - Preciso te contar algo, mas estou morrendo de dor de cabeça. Pode buscar um copo de suco para mim, por favor?

— Claro, já volto.

Bella desceu as escadas e estranhou que toda a movimentação tinha sumido. Deu passos largos até a cozinha e deparou-se com uma senhora rechonchuda toda rosada por causa de um homem que lhe dava uma rosa do jardim.

— Georgia, tem suco de laranja?

— Tem sim, está na geladeira.

O homem que até então estava de costas para Bella, virou-se com um sorriso de ofuscar qualquer joia. Ela quase não o reconheceu, mas os olhos escuros pareciam muito amigáveis e isso fez uma lembrança explodir em sua mente.

— Hey, você é o Quentin, certo?

— Sim. Mais precisamente Quentin Halkins. Te conheço de algum lugar?

— Chicago, show da Check The Wind...

— Ah! A garota da cerveja de café! O que faz aqui? Isabella, não é?

— Isso, mas pode me chamar de Bella. - sorriu enquanto colocava suco no copo para Alice. - Lembra que falei que tinha uma amiga que era a fã número um da banda? Bem, é o pai dela que vai se casar hoje, então vim com ela.

— Sério? Que mundo pequeno! Lucy é minha irmã, mas nos falamos apenas por telefone. Quando me contou que estaria casando com véu e grinalda, não pude perder! É a minha irmã mais velha e cuidou de mim quando era pequeno, senti que devia levá-la até o noivo. Coincidência estranha, não é mesmo? Nunca vou a Chicago e muito menos venho ao Texas, mas olha nós dois nos encontrando novamente. Se eu acreditasse, diria que é o destino.

A morena ficou um pouco constrangida, contudo percebeu que aquele era o estilo de Quentin, ser todo galante. Mas ao contrário dele, ela acreditava em destino. Só não sabia qual era o propósito de Quentin no dela.

* * *

 **NOTA DA AUTORA:**

 **Meninas, esses capítulos no Texas são necessários para desenrolar algumas pontas soltas. O próximo tem nosso fofinho Edward haha (e se haverá casamento ou não... saberemos no capítulo 11 hehehehe). Se tivermos comentários lindinhos, volto amanhã. Obrigada a todas que comentaram! Fico feliz quando começam a gostar de uma história minha, mesmo que seja diferente do mundo das fics.**


	10. Dez

**Tenham uma boa leitura! Trouxe esse cap rapidinho, com nosso neném mais fofo do mundo.**

* * *

 **Dez**

Quando Edward Cullen descobriu sobre seus _haters_ , tinha planejado algo que seria muito divertido, mas não estava em seus planos o dia quatorze de fevereiro. Tinha esquecido completamente da data, era como se passasse pelas ruas de Los Angeles sem notar as diversas decorações em rosa e vermelho, com corações por todo lado.

— Como me esqueci desta bendita data? - resmungou para si mesmo.

Bem, ele não namorava há alguns anos, o dia quatorze para ele já tinha voltado a ser apenas um dia. Mas agora Edward namorava a mais bela e talentosa atriz de Hollywood - se dissesse do mundo, estaria mentindo. Ele ainda achava Mia Khalifa a mais linda do mundo, talvez apenas por causa dos sonhos adolescentes.

Respirou fundo e olhou a hora no iPhone, ainda eram 9 horas. Teria cenas para gravar às 16 horas. _Calma_ , disse enquanto caminhava de um lado para o outro.

— Rosalie gosta de restaurante francês, ok. - assentiu, tentando pontuar as coisas que a loura disse tantas vezes em conversas paralelas. - Orquídeas e nunca rosas, ok. Prefere diamantes à rubis, ok... Não! Nada ok! Não vou dar diamantes a ninguém - pensou alto. Se um dia tivesse dinheiro para comprar diamantes, seria a mãe a primeira que receberia o presente.

Com restaurante francês e orquídeas na cabeça, o ruivo ligou para todos os restaurantes franceses em que pudesse pagar sem ter que vender um rim no mercado negro, porém todos estavam lotados. O rapaz teve que fazer uma coisa desesperada: apelou para a cozinha. Teria que fazer a melhor _quiche lorraine_ do mundo, mesmo sendo uma negação entre as panelas.

— Ela vale a pena, ela vale a pena, ela vale a pena - cantarolava enquanto comprava os itens da receita encontrada no Google.

No caminho para o apartamento, passou em uma floricultura e comprou um vaso de Orquídeas Chocolate, pois essas vinham com uma caixa de bombom belga. Na cabeça, a canção "ela vale a pena" era cantarolada com menos afinco, pois os dólares pareciam voar de sua carteira.

— Ela tem que valer a pena - sussurrou quando se viu entre ovos e creme de leite.

No dia anterior, Rosalie tinha combinado de ir buscá-lo para irem gravar às 16, mas pensou em chegar mais cedo, pois sentia em seus poros que Edward estava planejando algo romântico, como um legítimo inglês.

A loura imaginava uma trilha de pétalas de rosas pelo chão até a cama, onde ambos passariam as horas fazendo o sexo mais apaixonado.

Quando tocou a campanhia e encontrou um ruivo com os olhos arregalados e de avental sujo, descobriu que estava errada. Pelo menos o sexo apaixonado poderia vir depois do que é que seja que ele esteja cozinhando, pensou.

— Chegou muito cedo - foi a primeira coisa que disse ao vê-la em sua porta. Não que não apreciasse a visão, mas ingleses gostavam das coisas pontuais.

— Feliz dia dos namorados para você também - respondeu com um sorriso, entregando a ele a cerveja mais cara que encontrou.

— Dia de São Valentim - lembrou ele. - E desculpe, é que não estava nos meus planos você aparecer até... - fitou o relógio no pulso dela. - duas horas mais tarde. Entre, não está pronto ainda, mas acho que vai gostar. Aliás, obrigado pela cerveja, essa garrafa vai para a minha coleção.

Rosalie entrou no minúsculo apartamento, pensando se teria onde colocar o casaco para pendurar. Esteve poucas vezes ali, pois se sentia como se estivesse tornando-se claustrofóbica toda vez que ficava mais de trinta minutos naquele ambiente.

— Comprei essa justamente por causa de sua coleção, sabia que não tinha ainda.

— Obrigado, _babe_ — beijou-a rapidamente nos lábios.

— Então, o que cheira tão bem assim?

Edward levou-a até à ilha da cozinha, sorrindo por ter conseguido fazer uma vez na vida uma _quiche lorraine_. Não que ele tivesse tentado outras vezes, mas particularmente nesta única tentativa, estava confiante de que estaria saborosa. Afinal, tudo que vai bacon os americanos amam e isso deveria ser um ponto a favor.

— _Quiche lorraine_! - soltou com orgulho. - Acabei de colocar para assar.

— Eu simplesmente amo _quiche lorraine!_ — gritou Rosalie, pulando nos braços dele. - Podemos ir para a cama, o que acha? Tenho mais um presente para você - mordeu o lábio inferior, correndo o dedo pelo decote do vestido cinza. - A _quiche_ pode ser depois...

Apesar de estar querendo muito saber o que tinha embaixo daquele vestido, Edward não tinha arquitetado um plano para sair pela culatra. Primeiro ele entregaria o vaso de orquídeas e a caixa de bombons belgas, depois comeriam a torta francesa e por fim namorariam no sofá enquanto bebericavam algum vinho. Se rolasse sexo, seria mais tarde, depois de gravarem, pois assim fechariam a noite com chave de ouro.

— Rose, tenho outro presente para você também - desvencilhou-se do abraço, se xingando por dentro. Quem em sã consciência negava sexo a essa deusa? Só ele mesmo. - Espere um minuto.

Foi até a pequena lavanderia e pegou o vaso com as lindas orquídeas chocolate. O cheiro adocicado era deixado por onde ele passava com o vaso. Quando chegou até a cozinha e encontrou Rosalie olhando o forno, engoliu em seco e desviou os olhos das nádegas naquele pequeno vestido.

— Pronto, aqui está seu presente!

Rosalie ergueu-se e fitou os olhos verdes de Edward, chegando mais perto do que ele tinha escondido atrás do corpo dele.

— Mostre-me! - implorou, surpresa por estar tão animada.

Então Edward mostrou o vaso cheio de orquídeas e sentiu como se tivesse levado um chute no traseiro quando viu o rosto de Rosalie mudar de contentamento para horror.

— Hey, não gostou? - perguntou com um pingo de tristeza na voz.

Rosalie abriu a boca como um peixe várias vezes, distanciando-se de Edward, demonstrando ainda mais horror.

— Rose! Não precisa ficar assim - encolheu os ombros, ainda segurando o vaso.

—Eu... eu... - a voz da loura estava rouca, como se tivesse dificuldade para respirar. - Eu sou alérgica a orquídeas!

— O quê?! - soltou o vaso no susto, vendo o mesmo espatifar no chão. - Você gosta de orquídeas e nunca de rosas! Não pode estar errado isso.

Edward estava entrando em pânico, assim como Rosalie que não conseguia sair do lugar e nem respirar.

— É ao contrário - disse por fim, correndo para longe da cozinha. - Preciso sair daqui e comprar o meu remédio. Desculpe.

Em segundos Rosalie estava longe o suficiente para Edward ouvir apenas a porta do apartamento batendo ao fundo. Tudo o que tinha planejado tinha ido ralo abaixo.

Uma hora mais tarde, as orquídeas estavam em um balde que encontrou na lavanderia e Edward pedia mil desculpas a elas por ter derrubado no chão o antigo vaso. Gostava de conversar com as plantas, pois Esme sempre o ensinou que a natureza respondia, seja com amor ou com ódio.

— Vou cuidar de vocês até encontrar um novo dono. Pensei que Rose as amariam - suspirou. Talvez a senhora do apartamento de baixo gostasse de orquídeas.

O que seria uma _quiche lorraine_ deliciosa, perdeu o gosto quando a provou. Não fazia sentido comê-la sozinha enquanto bebericava o vinho, quando tinha feito em especial para a namorada.

Pegou a caixa de bombom belga e sentou-se no sofá, procurando algum jogo interessante. Não encontrou nenhum que gostasse dos times, então pegou o iPhone e enviou mais uma mensagem de desculpas para Rosalie. Enquanto mordia o bombom recheado, entrou no twitter e lembrou-se de seu antigo plano, antes de planejar o dia quatorze de fevereiro. Edward era o garoto dos planos, mas parecia que sempre davam errado.

— Continuo sendo odiado - riu, mas logo se sentiu culpado por estar rindo enquanto Rosalie estava em uma crise alérgica.

Percebeu que o número de _haters_ só aumentava, nem dava vontade de ver sobre os fãs. Era muito mais divertido ler as coisas que diziam odiar nele.

Saiu da própria conta e decidiu colocar sua ideia em prática. Abriu um sorriso enquanto procurava pelo Google alguma imagem de uma garota. Achou uma que tinha cabelos louros, nariz pequeno e várias sardas. Pensou que chamava atenção demais. Mudou suas buscas para o _pinterest_ e ali encontrou uma típica americana de cabelos quase ruivos e grandes olhos verdes. Até que se parecia com ele... o tom de verde era quase igual ao dele. Seria ela sua nova identidade.

Enquanto criava uma nova conta no twitter, ficava tentando imaginar que nome combinava com aquele rosto que tinha escolhido. Queria que lembrasse um pouco seu nome, mas sem parecer que era falso.

— Hm... Edythe? Edna? Elena? - não tinha gostado destes, mas quando ouviu certo gênio da física chamando o amigo no seriado, soube o nome que seria seu. - Howard! Bernadette Howard.

E em segundos Bernadette Howard estava viva, pronta para destilar seu ódio em Edward Cullen. Não pensou em tuitar ainda, estava seguindo todas as _haters_ e se divertindo com cada comentário. Quase perdeu o horário de ir gravar, então comeu seu último bombom e deixou para responder o _tweet_ da tal Bella Swan depois.

* * *

 **NOTA DA AUTORA:**

 **Temos um neném com planos frustrados e a procura de se meter em encrenca hahaha Berny apareceu e algo me diz que Bella pode gostar dessa menina rsrs**


	11. Onze

**Boa leitura, meninas! Demorei aqui porque estou cheia de coisas na faculdade e os capítulos não estão todos escritos. Obrigada por tudo!**

* * *

 **Onze**

Depois que Bella entregou o suco de laranja para Alice e as duas conversaram sobre a conversa que libertou o coração da de cabelos azuis, Alice soube que precisava procurar Lucy e se desculpar.

Quando percebeu que o corredor estava vazio, foi pé por pé até o quarto do pai e assim que entrou, encontrou Lucy sentada na cama fitando o vestido branco pendurado na janela. Era visível os ombros caídos e o olhar de tristeza. Alice se sentiu ainda mais culpada, pois sabia que aquela confusão era culpa dela.

— Lucy, posso me sentar aqui?

A morena deu de ombros sem tirar os olhos do movimento do tecido leve que balançava por causa da brisa fria. Alice sentou-se com a cabeça baixa, as mãos apertando a barra do vestido florido como quem não sabe por onde começar o que quer falar.

— Se veio me pedir desculpas, não precisa. Entendo que é difícil ver seu pai se casando com outra mulher.

— Não é isso - soltou um suspiro, virando-se para olhar o rosto de Alice. - Sei que fará bem ao meu pai, ele merece ter alguém que o ame. - sorriu suavemente - Desculpe, de verdade. Posso ajudá-la a arrumar o cabelo, mas por favor não o abandone. Faz tanto tempo que não vejo os olhos dele brilhar e não queria que parasse.

Lucy soube naquele momento que Alice não era alguém a temer. Antes estava se sentindo na defensiva porque tinha medo de Alice fazer Maria sofrer, pois não sabia se Jasper voltaria com a futura enteada quando a visse. Talvez a surpresa de tê-la em seu casamento fosse tão grande que nem percebeu que estava a afastando.

— Eu que peço desculpas por tê-la tratado mal quando a vi. Foi irracional de minha parte, ainda mais porque agora serei como uma mãe postiça, certo? Temos que fazer isso dar certo pelo seu pai e por nós.

— Sim, tem razão. Mas prefiro que seja como minha amiga, se não tiver problema. Mãe acho um pouquinho demais - enrugou o nariz com um pequeno descontentamento. - Tudo bem sermos amigas?

— Claro, não vamos dar um passo maior que a perna - riu baixo. - Você disse algo sobre ajudar a arrumar meu cabelo... Tem como fazer algo a tempo do casamento?

— Essa água oxigenada realmente é muito boa - encolheu os ombros - Isso significa que é só pintando ou tonalizando, mas podemos fazer um penteado bem bonito depois de deixarmos em uma cor mais uniforme.

Lucy tinha imaginado que não teria mesmo solução melhor, pois se tentasse pintar o cabelo, era capaz de tornar-se uma espiga de milho ambulante. Aceitou a ajuda de Alice e juntas arrumaram o cabelo da melhor forma possível. Depois Maria apareceu e apesar de um pouco acanhada, auxiliou Alice na missão de transformar Lucy em uma noiva elegante e bonita.

— Maria? - Alice chamou por Maria baixinho enquanto arrumava o buquê de Lucy. - Desculpe por ter te tratado tão mal, é só que...

— Não precisa se desculpar, Alie. As coisas acontecem como tem que acontecer, mesmo que machuque. - deu de ombros e o gesto fez Alice se perguntar se teria como Maria e Lucy serem mais parecidas. - Sinto muito por ter abalado nossa amizade, ainda mais por sermos agora irmãs.

Alice não entendia o porquê de quererem tanto dizer que as duas eram da família, mas não contradisse Maria. Talvez tivesse que se acostumar com aquilo "mãe e irmã postiça".

— Jazz não mudará mais nossa amizade - prometeu, pois parecia o certo e quando a morena suspirou de alívio, soube que machucar-se às vezes valia a pena. Jasper era uma parte grande de seu coração, todavia, não pertencia mais a ela. - Venha, temos que levar uma noiva para casar.

Bella, que se arrumava para o casório, soube que tudo estava bem quando Alice apareceu com um sorriso de missão cumprida.

— Deu certo a conversa?

— Sim, Lucy se casará com o senhor Leôncio - deu um sinal de strike. - Talvez meu pai emagreça e eu possa chamá-lo de Popeye, o que acha? Os dois são carecas e o bigode pode sumir com o tempo.

Isabella riu e agarrou o braço de Alice, para que ambas descessem plenas em seus salto alto. Casamento em uma fazenda e salto alto não era uma combinação muito legal, mas fingiam que estava tudo perfeito, mesmo afundando os saltos na grama a cada passada.

— Com tudo acontecendo, nem te contei. O irmão de Lucy é o cara que estava no show da Check The Wind que fomos e acho que foi ele quem nos chamou de Max e Chloe.

— Sério que é o mesmo cara?

— Sim! Também achei uma coincidência louca.

Ambas se sentaram nas cadeiras brancas que estavam no gramado, esperando pelo início da cerimônia. O céu estava alaranjado e a brisa do inverno era fresca - para todos, menos para Bella - o que dava uma sensação gostosa. Se tinha cinquenta pessoas era muito e quando Lucy deu seus primeiros passos pelo caminho de pétalas de rosas, Alice era a única que não olhava para ela. Alice fitava o pai e soube que nunca o viu tão feliz, nem mesmo com a mãe. Tem coisas na vida que não podemos controlar e se Robert amava Lucy, Alice teria que entender e aceitar.

— O cabelo dela até ficou bonito.

— Bella, não minta - Alice deu um soquinho na amiga. - Está uma droga, mas pelo menos as tranças foram bem feitas. Estou feliz que Lucy não correu para longe de mim quando cheguei com tonalizante azul para tentar deixar tudo de uma cor só.

— Está uma droga bem bonita - a morena riu, abraçando os ombros de Alice. - Sabe, essa viagem foi boa para nós duas. Você entendeu o porquê de seu ex sumir e eu aprendi a pescar. Nunca mais seremos as mesmas.

— Sempre tão otimista - soltou um suspiro enquanto via o pai falar os votos. - Mas você tem razão, o Texas faz isso com as pessoas. As mudam.

Depois dos proclames e o beijo de felizes para sempre, Bella aproveitou para trocar os saltos por uma sapatilha mais confortável. Ficar na ponta dos pés era algo que estava acostumada, mas nem uma bailarina aguentava tanto tempo de salto em uma grama fofa.

A morena voltou para a festa com o iPhone na mão, procurando se entreter enquanto Alice dançava com Robert. Abriu todas as redes sociais e ficou a rir quando notou que a _hashtag_ estava bem maior que a dimensão naquela manhã. Tinha milhares de seguidores destilando ódio no pobre atorzinho de meia tigela.

Compartilhou alguns tweets na conta do fã clube e aproveitou para visualizar o twitter de Edward, vendo nada de diferente. O cara não atualizava nada fazia alguns dias, ela estava louca para saber como ele reagiria ao sucesso dos haters, mas parecia ser daqueles famosos que fingiam ser cegos.

Saiu da conta do fã clube e entrou em seu próprio twitter, postando um comentário sobre como o ator deveria estar se escondendo atrás das pedras com medo do poder dos _haters_. Esse post complementava o tweet anterior onde Bella perguntava se era possível que Edward não tenha visto o quanto era odiado.

Deixou o celular na mesa para entornar uma taça de espumante e devorar alguns docinhos. Bella era magra de ruim, pois amava comer de tudo.

— Sozinha?

O homem sorriu e se sentou quando Bella deu de ombros.

— Foi um belo casamento, apesar do cabelo estilo noiva cadáver. Nunca pensei que Lucy fosse fã de Tim Burton, deveria apresentá-lo a ela.

O comentário fez a morena rir enquanto pescava mais docinhos. Mas algo que Quentin disse a fez ficar atenta.

— E você o conhece?

— Burton? Sim, já o vi algumas vezes. Não somos Fred e Barney, mas temos um contato amigável.

— Sério? - os olhos castanhos brilharam. - Você é famoso?

— Fico triste que a senhorita não saiba quem sou - disse com os lábios apertados.

— Desculpe! Você fez algum filme com a Helena? Com o Depp?

Quentin caiu na gargalhada e depois piscou todo galante. Aquele momento estava sendo divertido, pois sabia que não era tão famoso assim, estava apenas brincando com Bella.

— Não se preocupe, minha fama não é na frente das câmeras. Sou produtor de cinema, mas ando me aventurando na área musical. Inclusive quando fui a Chicago, foi exatamente para conhecer melhor a banda que mais vem crescendo entre os jovens, a Check The Wind.

— Wow! Está pensando em produzi-la? Alice vai enlouquecer quando souber!

— Hey, espere um momento. Estou estudando as possibilidades ainda. Os meninos tem um vocal de fazer muitos babarem, mas para investir em uma banda tem que ter muito mais que talento. É um misto de coisas a serem estudadas.

— Ah - o sorriso entusiasmado de Bella diminuiu um pouco. - Eles são bons, você verá que vale a pena.

— Assim espero! - disse e depois tomou um gole da bebida e se levantou - Lucy está me chamando, preciso ir. Nos vemos depois, Bella.

Bella suspirou contrariada. Nem teve tempo de perguntar se Quentin conhecia Rosalie e Emmett, pois se conhecesse, ela precisaria urgentemente trancafiá-lo e descobrir tudo sobre essa separação fantasiosa.

— Hey, era ele quem nos chamou de Max e Chloe? - indagou Alice quando sentou-se na cadeira ao lado da amiga. Ambas comiam docinhos e fitavam as pessoas dançando.

— Nem perguntei - fez um muxoxo. - Mas deve ter sido. Quentin parece ser um cara das referências, até chamou Lucy de Noiva Cadáver.

Alice tentou não rir, mas foi em vão. Lucy parecia mais a noiva cadáver que a própria Olivia Palito.

— Sim, esse cara tem razão - riu. - Bella, sabe o que notei? Nem vou precisar arrancar a cabeleira de Maria, no fim das contas.

— Ponto positivo - concordou a morena enquanto pegava o iPhone novamente. - Apesar que você mexeu na cabeleira da morena errada.

Alice abriu a boca chocada, porém teve que concordar. Tinha em mente mexer em uma cabeleira escura e mexeu, só não imaginava que seria da morena mãe.

— Que sorrisinho é esse? - questionou quando percebeu que Bella estava sorrindo demais para a tela do celular. - Algum gato que não me contou?

— Ah, é uma garota que respondeu todos os meus tweets sobre Edward Cullen - abriu ainda mais o sorriso. - Acho que encontrei alguém que o odeia mais que eu! Olha isso "Esse Edward deve estar escondido atrás das pedras porque nem condições para contratar uma assessoria de imprensa decente deve ter".

A amiga revirou os olhos, mas fingiu prestar atenção sobre os comentários que a morena falava.

— Bernadette tem um humor mordaz. Gostei desta garota!

— Gostou tanto que vai beijá-la na boca? - alfinetou. - Bella, você precisa beijar na boca.

— Alice, não se preocupe. Se eu for beijar uma garota um dia, será você - falou com uma piscadinha. - Mas irei mandar um "Olá" sim, porque uma mente maligna como a de Bernadette merece o meu respeito.

Há algumas milhas de distância, certo ator inglês sorria enquanto recebia o "Olá" de sua hater mais aplicada. Talvez entrar na mente dela fosse ainda mais divertido e por isso decidiu responder.

* * *

 **NOTA DA AUTORA:**

 **HEHEHEHEHE OLHA AE BERNADETTE... OU SERIA EDWARDETTE?**


End file.
